Loss and Power
by goliath184
Summary: AU OOC gohan has been training ever since the cell games, but will it be enough to save the ones he loves when the sayajins of his past start showing up? find out today on Dragon Ball Z.rated m for language. sorry
1. An Angry Sayajin

**An Angry Sayajin**

I woke up to the sound of my brother snoring peacefully in the bed above mine. Looking at the alarm clock on my bedside table it read, 5:30. Sitting up I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Using my Sayajin enhanced sight I quickly scanned the room. Two hand carved desks sat next to a window with blue curtains. Two dressers were on the wall opposite the desks. There was a burgundy and gold rug on top of the polished hardwood floor.

Knowing that I wouldn't get any more sleep tonight I got up and got ready for the day. It has been a few years since cell attacked and I have been attending Orange Star High School for a little over a year. Videl and I are very good friends, and often the subject of school gossip. We don't let it get to us though.

I put on my usual school outfit: A pair of baggy red pants, a white shirt and a black vest with the school badge on it. After getting dressed I quietly went downstairs and went out the front door. I took off towards my favorite training spot. I stretched out with my senses to see if anyone was following me. No one was. As soon as I touched the ground at my training grounds I started attacking an invisible foe. Practicing my form and technique were my primary focus today. Especially since I couldn't destroy this set of clothes. After about an hour of practicing my form I started to meditate. Thoughts ran through my head, 'what if I had been stronger?' 'How long am I going to be able to hide my abilities from my classmates?'

Most of the time, though, memories of the past came to my mind's eye. Battles with Radditz, Garlic Jr., Frieza, the androids, and of course Cell. I broke from my meditation as the sun started glaring into my eyes. Judging by the position of the sun it was about 7:00. I quickly dusted myself off and headed for the house. Upon arriving I could sense that my mother was worried about me and had the "Frying pan from hell" ready to strike.

As I opened the door I could hear the pan being swung through the air. I could easily dodge it but I knew that would only make matters worse.

**THUD**

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISTER? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!**"

"Sorry mom. I was out getting some fresh air." I said, hoping she would buy the lie. I didn't want her to know that I have been secretly training since the Cell games.

"**DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME? NEXT TIME AT LEAST LEAVE A NOTE!**"

"Ok mom I will." I flashed her a grin that looked like the one my dad used all the time, "So, what's for breakfast?" as if on cue my stomach let out a grumble.

My mom just laughed and shook her head. Turning to head into the kitchen she hung the frying pan of doom on its peg and finished making two Sayajin sized breakfasts. Goten had gotten up at the sound of my head meeting the frying pan. He cautiously came down the stairs.

"Gohan is mom in one of her moods today?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"No, I snuck out for some fresh air and she got worried about me. When I came back she bonked me with the pan." I replied, also just above a whisper.

I had tried many times to destroy the thing but to no avail. It was made out of a metal that seemed to be immune to Ki blasts. I knew if I finally succeeded in destroying the thing Bulma probably had a lifetime supply of the things. I sat down at the dinning room table and waited for mom to finish making breakfast.

"Here you go." She said setting two huge plates down on the table. They were stacked so high that they nearly touched the ceiling from the table.

I silently inhaled my breakfast as my brother loudly gobbled down his breakfast before he got a frying pan treatment.

"How many times do I have to tell you Goten? Eat quietly."

"Sorry mom." He said smiling.

"Well, thanks for breakfast mom but I need to get going if I don't want to be late for school." I said standing from the table and making my way back to the front door. "See y'all after school."

With that I was out the door and soaring through the air. Heading towards Satan City I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of flying. Almost a mile away from the city I heard gunshots.

'Aw man, it's too early for this kind of thing.' I thought to my self. Jumping to Super Sayajin, and hitting the button on my watch for my Gold Fighter's outfit I sped off towards the gunshots.

As I neared the scene I could tell it was another robbery gone south. Five men with handguns were holding some people hostage. They were trying to get into a getaway vehicle and drive off before the police got there. I couldn't allow that. I swooped down and stood a few feet in front of the vehicle.

Smug smiles crept over the criminals faces as the car raced toward me. I didn't move and the car collided with me. It came to an abrupt halt and the two in the front seat flew through the windshield. I caught them and set them on the ground, as they were already unconscious. The others were slowly recovering from bumps bruises and other injuries from the sudden stop. Slowly piling out of the car they finally came back to their senses. Not giving them the chance to try and shoot me I disappeared from in front of what was left of the vehicle to behind one of the criminals. Giving him a quick punch to the gut he was out like a bad bulb. The other two just stood there I shock. I turned to face the other two, who were raising their guns to bear on me. I shot two Ki blasts that disintegrated the guns but didn't harm the people holding them. I started walking towards them and they panicked. Running for their lives they ran in opposite directions. I phased in front of one of the criminals and knocked him out with a roundhouse kick. The other thought he had gotten away when he got into an alleyway. Looking around the corner at the scene of the rest of his gang laying unconscious next to the remains of the vehicle, he didn't notice me behind him. Smirking he turned around and ran right into me. He stumbled back and fell onto the concrete. A look of pure fear erased the smirk from his face.

"I give up. I give up. Please, don't hurt me." The man cried, fear dripping in his voice.

'A moment a go you were trying to gun me down and were smiling about it. Funny how things can change.' I thought.

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to the wreckage of the car. Ripping the rear axel off of the car I proceeded to wrap it around the lone conscious criminal s he couldn't get away till the police arrived. He stumbled under its full weight and fell onto his back. Seeing that the others weren't going to wake up anytime soon. I looked at a clock above a lamppost. 7:55.

'Shoot, I'm going to be late.'

An aura of pure energy surrounded me as I blasted off at full speed to get to school on time. As I touched down on the top of the school I dropped from Super Sayajin to my normal form, also hitting the button to return me to my school clothes. I hurried down the stairs to my homeroom. Just as I got to my classroom the late bell rang.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Son. Please take your seat."

I took my seat and tried to listen to the lesson, even though I already knew this stuff. Erasa and Sharpner were whispering back and forth with Videl eavesdropping on them. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. The rest of the day went uneventfully. After school I walked Videl home, since she already knew that I could fly but not much more than that.

As we neared her house we stopped because her dad didn't like me much. Although I don't know why he wouldn't like me, he should fear me after he stole the credit for defeating Cell. But hey I never wanted fame. I just wanted recognition of being a good fighter. He could have the fame. He also had this weird concept that he was the strongest man alive and that no one was good enough for his daughter unless they beat him in a battle. While I would welcome the chance to beat some sense into the thickheaded man, I couldn't do that to Videl. Although she suspected her dad was lying to the world she couldn't prove it and still loved her father. I couldn't bring her world down around her just over my pride and the right to date her. If she asked me to try and fight him then it might have been a different story. I would beat him but without using all of my abilities.

We shared a tender embrace and parted ways. As I walked back down the street to try and find a takeoff point I started thinking about how I could get Hercule's permission to date his daughter openly and still keep Videl's world from collapsing. Deep in thought I didn't notice that I was already almost home and that it was late.

"Crud mom's going to kill me.' I thought

I immediately went Super Sayajin and rushed home. Arriving at the front door I walked in without powering down.

**THUD, THUD, THUD**

"Gohan get to your room now!"

I powered down and complied with my head hung low and my shoulders hunched forward in defeat. I may have been the strongest person on earth but I knew not to go against my mother.

I entered my room and set my things down on my desk and sat down heavily in the chair. I decided to go ahead and do the homework for the next week since I had the syllabi for all of my classes. About two hours later I had almost all of it done. My thoughts slowly turned to my grumbling belly. Mom had sent me to my room without supper.

Sneaking out my bedroom window I flew to my favorite fishing spot and decided to get a light dinner going. Stripping down to just my boxers I dove into the chilly water. Diving down to where I knew the big fish were I grabbed one by the tail and threw it out of the water onto the bank.

I gathered some wood and started a fire using a low-level ki beam. After roasting the fish I ate it and quickly put out the fire and went back to my room after I put back on my clothes. Lucky for me my mom hadn't come by to check on me while I was gone.

Finishing the next week's work I laid down on my bunk and stared off into space. Loosing myself in my thoughts, I didn't notice Goten enter the room. It was almost too late to respond before he tried head butting me in the chest. Just before he hit me I levitated and he bounced harmlessly off of my mattress and hit the wall next to the bed with a thud. Chi chi came running into the room to see what the noise was only to see me levitating on my back just above my mattress with Goten laying flat against the wall with swirls for eyes. She had Bulma reinforce the walls of the house with the same material The Frying Pan of Doom was made out of so we didn't have to rebuild the house every week or so.

I turned my head to look at her. She was shaking her head mumbling something about how boys were always hurting themselves. I just laughed and scrapped my brother off of the wall and laid him on his bed. Returning to my earlier position I laid there for about an hour thinking about things. Knowing I wasn't going to get much sleep here, I decided to go for a walk. I got out of bed and started heading towards the front door. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Chi chi sitting on the sofa looking at a picture crying.

Slowly I walked over behind the sofa and just stood there. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know I was there. She dried her tears with the handkerchief she had and looked back at me. I reached down and hugged my mother letting her know she wasn't alone. I guess Goten's antics earlier reminded her of Goku. But then again what about Goten doesn't remind us of Goku.

I walked around the sofa to sit next to her. She slid over to allow me more room to sit down. I held out my hand asking for the picture my mother was holding in her hands. The picture was of my parents wedding. Chi chi was in a beautiful white lace wedding dress. Goku looked sharp, but a little uncomfortable, in a black tuxedo with a red carnation in his lapel. They didn't look like they do/would now. They looked to be teenagers in the photo. Even though I had seen the picture multiple times I could never get over the fact that they looked so young. I mean they couldn't have been too much older than I am now.

The thought of me getting married crossed my mind multiple times in the past but for some reason this time was different.

'I am actually old enough to start my own family? That's scary.' I thought.

Chi chi must have been reading my facial expression fairly well because she looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"We were only a year older than you are now when we got married." She said with pride in her voice. (A/N if I messed the timing of their marriage up I'm sorry I haven't watched very many of the dragonball episodes.)

"I know mom. I just haven't met the right woman yet." I said knowing that my mom wanted me to settle down and give her some grandchildren.

"What about Videl? You seem to be very close to her."

I blushed at the thought of my mother trying to set me up with my classmate.

"Mom, we are just friends. Besides I don't think you would like having Hercule as an in-law." I shuddered at that last statement. As much as I liked his daughter I hated him. Being such a fake. Taking other people's glory was unacceptable. If I didn't want the attention from the reporters I would correct the worlds view on the Cell Games.

I started staring at the floor, my thoughts turning back to that dark day. The day I defeated Cell but lost my father, all because of my arrogance. I had accepted the fact my father didn't want to come back but it didn't make the feelings I had go away. For six months after that day I had the same nightmare every night.

Chi chi finally noticed my mood had changed and shifted slightly to get a better look at my eyes. She knew what I was thinking about but knew nothing that she would say would change my feelings about the event.

I slowly got up off the sofa and walked towards the front door.

"I'm going for a walk for a while. Don't worry I wont be long I just want to be alone for a bit." I said not turning around to see her reaction.

I walked out into the cool night air. The sweet smell of the mountains assaulted my senses as I inhaled deeply. I chose a direction at random and started walking not caring where I went. My thoughts consumed me. Thoughts of my family now and the family I could possibly have in the future. Without realizing it I stood in front of the apple tree I had blasted through when I was young. I smiled as I thought of the last time I was here. Goku, Krillen and I had just finished training for the Cell Games and were taking a day off of training and were walking by. Dad used a weak energy wave to cause most of the apples to drop from the tree, while I used my increased speed to catch all of them before they hit the ground.

Those were much simpler times. Back then the only thing I had to worry about was being able to get out of the house so I could train after studying. So much had changed since my father died. I was forced not only to be a brother but also a father figure as well as the man of the house. I didn't mind it though, but being busy all the time didn't allow for much "ME" time. My early morning training sessions and late night walks were the only time that I had time for me. I stood now at the base of the tree. Turning around so that my back was to the tree I sat down and started to meditate.

Through my energy detection technique I could see the life around me even though my eyes were closed. Somehow the world became more beautiful as the dull night colors were turned into glowing patterns of energy. Every detail was there. The veins in the leaves, the individual blades of grass, even the texture of the bark on the trees. There were no shadows, no feeling of dread or fear only that of peace. A small smirk crept onto my face.

"Mom's going to kill you if she knew you were out here Goten." I said without moving. His energy was like a lighthouse beacon in the middle of a pitch-black night. Even with all the color of the surrounding plants he stuck out quite miserably.

"How do you do that? I don't know how you can see me. I was behind the tree the entire time so you couldn't see me, and I was hiding my ki." He said while stepping out from behind the tree.

"It's a technique very similar to sensing ki. Only this one allows me to see it." I said slowly standing up but my eyes still closed.

I walked over to him and smiled as he looked at me with a bewildered look. Finally opening my eyes I looked around. I couldn't see as much as I could using the "ki sight" technique but I could still make out quite a bit.

"Come on sport, let's go home." I said taking his hand and started to levitate.

We took a leisurely flight back to the house. Goten decided to sneak back in through the window while I went in through the front door. I walked in and saw Chi chi sound asleep in the couch. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. As gently as I could I picked up the sleeping figure of my mother and carried her up to her room and tucked her in before getting into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke bright and early to the smells of breakfast being cooked. I walked down to the kitchen and sure enough there was Chi chi cooking up a storm.

"Morning mom."

"Morning dear. Thanks for tucking me in last night. I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"No problem mom. I'm going to train for a little bit call me when breakfast is ready." I was out the door and in the air within seconds. Enjoying the cool crisp air of the morning I flew to my usual training spot, and started meditating. After a few minutes of meditation I heard my mother call me for breakfast. I knew that if I was late not only would I get the frying pan treatment but also Goten would eat my share of breakfast. I was in front of my mother in seconds.

Walking inside I saw Goten already digging into his portion of the meal. Joining him we made short work of the meal. I went upstairs to finish getting ready to go to school. Grabbing my bag with all of my books I walked out the front door and started my commute into the city.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the name of the city. "Satan City." They actually believed that he had beaten Cell and to honor him named the city after him. What a laugh. Oh well. I don't want the glory and fame. For me it came at too high a price. Two lives were lost that day but only one came back.

I landed softly on the roof of the school and made my way down into my homeroom. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were already there and chatting amongst themselves. I quietly went to my seat next to Videl. Her back was to me so she didn't see me enter. I motioned to Erasa and Sharpner to keep my presence quiet for the time being. I silently moved towards her and lightly tapped her on her shoulder. Spinning around in surprise, as well as jumping out of her seat, she got into a fighting stance. She finally came back to reality and hit me in the shoulder for scaring her.

"Good morning to you too Videl." I said with a smile on my face.

Erasa and Sharpner were both trying to keep from laughing but were failing miserably. Videl turned and gave them both death glares and they both shut up very quickly. Turning back to me she tried to give me the same look but it twisted into a scowl instead of the death glare. She sat back down still a little mad at the joke at her expense. Though she would never admit it she really did like me. I joined the conversation until the teacher walked in, at which point I started drawing like I usually did. I glanced up from time to time and listened to what he was teaching. All of which I had learned when I was about 8. my thoughts were interrupted by a feeling that something was wrong. I was so consumed with a feeling of dread that I didn't hear the bell ring. It wasn't until Videl punched my arm that I came back to reality.

"Earth to Gohan, come in Gohan. Hey anybody home?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Yea I'm here. Just thinking." I said gathering my things and walking out the door of the classroom

Out in the hallway students were scampering here and there, trying to get to their next class. A group of about five jocks were causing trouble as usual. Most of this group was new to the school so they didn't know about my reputation. They saw me and decided that they wanted to have a little fun with me. One of them tripped me as I walked by and the entire group started to laugh at me. Most of the other students in the hall way gave the laughing group and I a wide berth.

"Oops, did the nerd trip? Aw, too bad" one said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Videl sat back and watched the show that was about to begin. She knew that I wouldn't allow them to get away with that. Getting up and dusting myself off I turned to face the one who tripped me. He was about two inches taller than I was but was definitely not stronger than I was.

"What do you want Nerd? You want a ass kicking?" he said motioning to his buddies.

"Sure, at lunch meet me at the football field, and bring your friends. You'll need them." I turned and walked off.

Videl was shocked at my sudden change in attitude, but decided not to say anything about it. I wore a smile that would have made Vegeta proud. Before too long lunch rolled around, I started out for the football field.

'It's fun time. Maybe I could get some descent training in… nah. These guys were going to be too slow and too weak to provide any kind of challenge.' I thought.

Videl was of course following me along with a number of people that had heard about the event that was to happen. As I got to the field I saw that not only were there the five from earlier but also half the defensive line was there too. Each one of them was holding some sort of weapon. Ranging from heavy chains to baseball bats to lug wrenches.

'Hmm this should be fun' I thought to myself as I surveyed the group.

"You said bring some friends so I did. I hope you don't mind. Not that it matters."

"This is all you brought? I hay have to do this with only my arms." I said noticing his face tighten in anger.

I walked into the center of the group and waited for one of them to make a move. The one who tripped me earlier came after me first with a lug wrench. I easily dodged it.

"Are the rest of you going to just stand there or am I going to have to do this myself?" he asked after several failed attempts to hit me.

The others finally got into the act and started attacking me I let two chains wrap around my wrists. The wielders smirked as they thought they had me. With one fluid motion I sent both of them flying into the bleachers. The entire group looked at me in wonder. I just stood there with the chains hanging off of my wrists.

"My turn."

I was careful not to move too fast but fast enough that they couldn't react. Before they knew it, the three biggest guys there were doubled over in pain. I punched another one out while kicking another in the stomach. They both went flying as I went after the others. They had lost the will to fight seeing that I was more than just a brain. The only one left standing was the one who tripped me and myself.

"I guess you didn't bring enough friends. Oh well time for a one on one." I said an evil smirk crossing my face as I looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but fear.

He turned to try and run but I was too fast for him. Before he could take three steps I had run in front of him.

"Leaving so soon? As I recall you were the one who wanted this. Its not funny when you're the one outmatched is it?" I waited for a response, but all I got was a nod.

"I didn't think so." With that I turned and started to walk off of the field.

He evidently wasn't as smart as I hoped he was because he took a swing at me with his tire iron. Without turning around I moved to catch the weapon with one hand and sent him flying with the other. Dropping the tire iron I continued walking off of the field. The crowd parted as I approached. Though they knew I wasn't a violent person they all averted their gazes as I passed. I didn't head back to school; I was walking straight into the city, towards Capsule Corp.

Not bothering to knock I walked into the gravity chamber where Vegeta was training. He looked a little shocked at my but once he saw the look on my face he knew that he would finally get a good spar. Three hours later saw me carrying an unconscious Vegeta out of the gravity room and towards the house.

"Hey Bulma?" I called knowing that she was in her lab.

"Oh, Gohan? I didn't know you were here." She saw her husband in my arms and let out a huff of frustration. "Follow me." She said resolving herself that Vegeta wasn't going to be happy when he woke up.

I set him on the medical table and started to walk off when Bulma asked what happened.

"We sparred." I said flatly walking out of the room.

Once outside I flew off to a remote island not too far from Master Roshi's island. I sat down at the base of a tree and started to meditate knowing that I wouldn't miss anything at school. After about a half-hour later I got up and flew home. Walking in the front door I expected to get the frying pan treatment but strangely Chi chi was nowhere to be seen. I reached out with my senses and couldn't locate her.

"Hmm, that's odd." I started looking around for a note explaining where she went. I also noticed that I couldn't detect Goten either. I found nothing out of place in the house. It looked like they had just vanished into thin air.

"Something's wrong."

I caught something in the air that I didn't recognize. It wasn't Chi chi's or Goten's scent but someone else's, someone I had been around before. I was so caught up in trying to identify the scent that I didn't notice someone walking up behind me. Feeling a hand land on my shoulder I quickly turned around and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Easy, I didn't mean to startle you." Came a soft and slightly nervous voice.

I stood up from my fighting stance and tried to make out the figure in the shadows of my house. I reached over to a lamp and turned it on. There stood Videl still in her school clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"After your demonstration at the athletics field I decided to check on you." She said looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." I said flatly trying to hide the pain that I felt in being alone. I turned and walked out of the house.

"Where are you going?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"To try and get some answers." With that I flew off in a flash of ki.

I flew as fast as I could without going Super Sayajin. It didn't take me long to get to my destination. Kami's Lookout. As soon as I landed Dende was waiting for me with Mr. Popo. Both of them were looking at the ground right in front of them instead of straight at me.

"Where are they Dende?" I asked in a pleading tone. Hoping that my worst fears weren't true.


	2. A Sayajin's Rage

Thanks for all of the reviews guys. this is my first DBZ fanfic. i hope you like it. now to respond to some of my reviews

To dd: i dont like the stories where gohan is a wimp either but he still has that side in him as you will see in later chapters. i intend to eliminate that, although not entirely.

to dfd: youll just have to read this chapter to find out. >:) and yes videl can fly just like all of the Z fighters. she just doesn't know the full story yet.

To videl161: sorry for the brutal cliffy but i had to give you another one so i could keep you interested

To FusionSonicX: thanks for the positive review. sorry this one is a little short but i had to end it here to allow the story to flow in later chapters.the next chapter will be over eight pages long.

Now on with the story.

**A Sayajin's Rage**

The wind blew hard against my skin as I stood in front of my child hood friend and mentor. Dende and Piccolo stood before me. Their eyes down cast and saddened. I knew the news they had for me was not one I was going to like, but I still needed to know.

"What happened to them Dende? Where are they?" I said a little firmer than I should have.

"Your mother is dead."

The words hit me harder than anything ever could. I felt like a huge chunk of my soul was just ripped from my body and vaporized before my eyes.

"And Goten?" I asked knowing that he was probably dead as well.

"I don't know. I don't know how, but whoever has him is hiding his presence from me."

I fell to my knees a broken man. In one foul swoop I had lost my family. I was truly alone. I no longer had anyone in this world that was family. The Briefs would take me in without hesitation but it wouldn't be the same. I let out an earth-shattering scream that was heard around the world. Into that one scream I poured all of my pain, my anger and my sorrow. Before I knew it I was super Sayajin 2. I didn't stop though. I couldn't stop. I felt another mental barrier, similar to the one I broke in the Cell games, break. With a sudden surge of power my body underwent some drastic changes.

I was no longer wearing my usual school uniform. I stood there in a pitch-black vest with red trim, leaving most of my chest exposed. I had black pants with a red flame design coming from the cuffs with Sayajin black boots with blood red tips. My hair was no longer gold but a deep red. My eyes no longer existed. Instead of eyes my sockets glowed with deep crimson and black fire that seemed to burn in an infinite space inside of my head. My muscles had doubled again from the super Sayajin 2 transformation. I had also re-grown my tail, which was also a deep red color. (If you've ever seen a picture of Hyper X Gotenks, he looks somewhat like that.)

This new transformation unleashed enough power that not only was there a crater around me but the entire courtyard of the lookout was destroyed. All I felt was hatred and power running trough my veins. An evil smirk was on my face as I floated in midair where part of Kami's lookout should have been. I looked around and somehow I knew where Goten was. Within microseconds I was inside of a densely packed warehouse where I sensed my brothers ki was at. Not caring about anything that might have been in here I powered up and started shooting ki balls at anything that got in my way, vaporizing it instantly. Apparently my entrance had not gone unnoticed as guards started to surround me holding guns and other various weapons.

"If one of you tells me where to find my brother I will kill you quickly, but know this all of you are going to die." I said in what sounded like a demonic type of voice. (Similar to the voices produced by a fusion.)

No one moved. I could tell that they each were scared of me. I could smell the fear in the air, and it only served to excite me more. Before anyone could react I was taking people out left and right. Taking out these weaklings wasn't much of a challenge for me as most were scared stiff. As I vaporized the bodies of those I had just taken out. I turned to go trough a set of double doors in the back of the warehouse. Behind a thick desk was a rather large man wearing a tailored business suit. To his left sat two chairs. In one of the chairs sat my brother's unconscious and tied up form. In the other was my mother's dead body. Upon seeing my mother's body I lost control. My eyes no longer were black and red flames they were just red now. An aura of death black was now circling my body as my fists were shrouded by pure white fire.

The large man stood up and wandered over to where my brother was tied up. I watched him with pure hatred. I knew that he had to know what I was for he wasn't shocked by my transformation and the addition of my tail.

"You're here earlier than I expected." He said flatly.

"Who are you?" I said harshly. Anger was dripping from my voices as I spoke.

"I am the one person who knows what you are truly capable of." He said as he stopped in front of my brother and raised his limp head slightly.

"You touch him again and you die very slowly. Now back away from my brother!"

"Now is that any way to talk to your uncle?"

I stood there shocked at the sudden revealing of the identity of the man before me. He was indeed my uncle Radditz. His hair had been cut to resemble an overgrown business cut.

"My uncle or not if you don't leave him alone right now I will kill you." I said with malice in my voice.

"HMPH I see you have embraced your Sayajin heritage. Maybe I should have taken you all those years ago and left Kakkorot here on this pathetic planet." Radditz said with a smile on his face. He didn't move away from Goten but didn't move to touch Goten again either.

I started to walk toward my mother's lifeless body. My rage was building within me. Upon reaching her body I took note that she had no marks on her save for a bruise on the back of her neck, probably from the knockout blow. There was no indication as to what killed her, at least that I could see.

My rage finally came to a point that I couldn't contain it any more. He kidnapped my family and killed my mother. **HE'S A DEAD MAN!** Faster than anyone save for myself could see I punched Radditz in the stomach with so much force that it not only sent him through the wall but through every building that was unlucky enough to be built along the fifteen mile path that he was knocked in.

Not giving him a chance to even realize that he had been hit I appeared above him and hammered him into the ground and followed with hundreds of energy blasts that would have caused a normal human to cease to exist. (Matter cannot be normally made or destroyed but these blasts can destroy matter if the matter is weak enough) I finally stopped to admire my handy work only to get sucker punched in the stomach by a now fully powered up Radditz. Evedently he didn't have the ability to go super Sayajin.

"I'm impressed you have really improved over the years. But that's not going to be enough to beat me." He said as he started to power up.

"Can it." I said not caring. Even with his now powered up state he was no match for me.

Apparently my raised power level and the earth shaking had alerted the other Z fighters as they started arriving and starred at me in my new form. Krillen and Yamcha were the first to arrive. Then came Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Finally the prince of all Sayajins arrived and couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"G-Gohan?" Krillen said not knowing whether he wanted it to be me or not.

"Yes Krillen it's me." I said. My voice startled everyone there except for Radditz.

"Brat what happened to you? Why do you look like you just went through a fusion with the devil himself?" Vegeta asked wanting to know if he could attain this level of power.

"You don't want to know how Vegeta. I didn't want to know but it wasn't my choice was it Radditz?"

Everyone's jaws hit the floor as I said his name. I could see the looks of disbelief on their faces as the truth slowly sank in. A slightly bloody and bruised Radditz stood before us laughing at the expressions on everyone's faces, including Vegeta's.

"Oh this is priceless. The prince of all Sayajins speechless." He said between laughs.

I had had just enough of this from him. Here was my mother's killer and my brothers kidnapper laughing like he's at some bar telling stories. Without thinking I tore into him like he was nothing more than a punching bag hanging in a gym. A flurry of punches to the midsection and a few kicks to the head later I was using him as a hacky sack across a thirty square mile area. getting tired of playing with him I kicked him into the ground and started gathering energy for a new special attack.

Vegeta and the others were hard pressed to keep up with my movements but were shocked at the sight of me charging a blast that not only would kill Radditz but also would wipe him out of existence, even destroying his soul.

"**DEMONIC RAGE"** I shouted as I released a black energy wave at the crater that Radditz lay unconscious in. as the wave hit I could feel his soul being torn apart. Instead of a huge explosion the energy wave opened a small gravity well and disappeared leaving no trace of it or Radditz.

Not powering down I flew back to the warehouse that Goten and my mother's body was still in. luckily for me Goten was still knocked out. I quickly cut the chains that held him to the chair and slung him over one shoulder and my mother's body over the other. I flew back to my home and laid Goten in his bed and took my mothers body to what remained of the lookout. I reached the lookout in no time and laid her body at the steps of the building and finally powered down from the demonic looking state that he was in.

His clothes turned back into his school uniform his eyes came back into existence and his hair turned back into its usual obsidian. My tail remained so I tucked it around my waist. I turned and flew towards capsule corp. to pick up the dragon radar. Landing in the front yard I was met by the entire Briefs family. I could tell that Bulma wasn't happy with my behavior during my battle with Radditz. Vegeta stood in a casual yet defensive stance. If I so much as made a move towards him or Bulma he would be ready to defend her in an instant.

"You can relax Vegeta I'm not here to hurt you or Bulma." I said moving my hands out to my side with palms facing him in a show of pacifism.

"Gohan is it true that you completely killed Radditz?" Bulma asked with disbelief in her voice.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was ashamed at my actions. I wanted revenge for my mother but I didn't mean to take it that far. My only response was starring at the ground at my feet.

"What will Chi chi think about this Gohan?" I winced at the mention of my mother's name.

"I wont know until I get the dragon balls." I said with anguish in my voice.

"Why would you need… oh Gohan I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She stepped forward to try and comfort me but I stepped away slightly from her. I could feel Vegeta's stance change from one of combat readiness to one of just being there. He knew why I went off on Radditz and now respected me for it, though he would never show it.

"Can I borrow the Dragon Radar for a while? I'll be sure to return it when I'm done." I asked not looking up from the ground at my feet.

"Sure let me go get it." Bulma said turning around and running into the house leaving Vegeta and I standing there.

"What was that level you were at a few minutes ago? I've never seen anything like that."

"I don't know what to call it but it's a level where my anger and rage surpassed the power I had. I had no rational thought other than get revenge. I hope I never hit that level again, and I hope you never have to." I said with pain in my voice. Tears started to form in my eyes, as I thought about my mother dead. I didn't have time to let the tears fall before Bulma came back with the Dragon Radar.

"Thanks Bulma. Tell the gang to meet me at what's left of the lookout at sunset. Ok?" I asked as I took the radar she offered me.

"Sure, but what do you mean, "What's left of the lookout"? I thought your battle with Radditz took place in the industrial district. How did the lookout get damaged?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I was at the lookout when I transformed and the energy I released destroyed the courtyard area of the lookout." I said sheepishly.

Vegeta and Bulma's jaws dropped. It was thought that the lookout was indestructible. I started scratching the back of my head as I gave them the famous Goku smile. I came back to reality and flew off on my quest for the dragon balls. Not much of a challenge there. Different creatures guarded two of the balls but they didn't really cause me much trouble. Within a few hours I had all of the dragon balls and was on my way back to the lookout when I remembered Goten at home.

I no sooner had landed in front of the house than Goten came running from the house crying his eyes out. He jumped into my arms and proceeded to cry into my chest, he knew that mom was dead. He finally stopped crying but still held onto me like his life depended on it.

"I've collected the dragon balls, Goten. I'm going to wish mom back to life."

At these words he perked up and started to smile.

"Come on squirt lets get to the lookout and wish mom back." I said turning towards the lookout and blasted off towards it with Goten still clinging to my chest.

I landed on the lookout and saw that the other Z fighters had been brought up to speed on what had happened. They didn't look at me as though they feared me. They looked at me as though they pitied my brother and me. I was relieved to find that Dende and Mr. Popo weren't harmed by my transformation. I set Goten on the ground and examined the damage I caused the lookout. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as I started walking towards an open area of the lookout. I turned to see piccolo standing there with concern in his eyes. I moved my hand on top of his to let him know I was ok. He removed his hand but kept the concerned look.Looking around at the people that were there I took roll so to speak. Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Krillen, 18, Dende, Mr. Popo, myself, and Goten were there.

Finding an adequate spot to summon the dragon I set the dragon balls on the ground and we all gathered around them.

"Arise, Shenron!" I shouted with authority in my voice.

The sky grew black and a few flashes of lightning danced across the sky. The dragon balls started to glow. With a sudden eruption the glow shot out of the dragon balls and twisted and turned into the writhing form of a Japanese dragon.

"**Why have you summoned me? Speak your wishes so I may go back to my slumber."**

"Shenron I wish that the damage done to the lookout be repaired."

The dragon's eyes glowed as he said, **"Your wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" **no sooner had he spoken the words than the courtyard of the lookout started to regrow as though it were part Namekian.

"I wish that my mother be brought back to life."

The dragon's eyes again began to glow.

**"Your wish …"**

**Yes i know I'm evil. Plz review. ill try to get another chapter out soon but dont know how long it will take. (hint: reviews and suggestions are recomended and welcome.) i have a secret number that the reviews must meet before i post again. if you want a speedy post then get others to review. and plz dont be cheep and post a signed review and anonomous reviews. **


	3. Gone?

hi guys im back and with another chapter. unfortunately the updates will be comming a little slower as work is picking up. here are some responces to the great reviews i have been getting.

to Videl161: sorry for the scare there, i thought i would give a little interpetation of what gohan could have done had he completely let his rage take over.

To dfd: sorry to be so evil. about the second part well youll find out here in a little bit. >:)

To CW: i had thought about that but i decided against it. as to how radditz is alive it will be explained somewhat in the next two chapters.

To Demonx and Hiaburi: thanks for the support and im glad you like it so far. i have a lot planned for this story.

To imasexybiatch: thanks for the comments that was my intention. in the anime he is a pansy at this point so i thought i would change that.

To GohansPIMP: like i told CW it will be explained in the next two chapters. as to how gohan got the attack it came with the alternate super sayajin level.

To Limar: you are correct. however i hope the reason behind the wish not being granted wasn't expected.

Well enough with me yapping im sure you want to read the story so scroll down and start in. Plz review im looking for about 10 reviews on this chapter.

**A Life Without Family?**

"**Your wish… cannot be granted."**

I stood there as my heart sank. My parents, they were truly gone. I was alone, save for my brother.

"Gohan, I think now would be a good time to tell you something." Piccolo said in an unwavering tone. "Do you remember the heart virus that Goku got during the fight with the androids?"

My mind went crazy thinking back to the time when 17 and 18 were terrorizing the planet. Dad had started fighting, but then he became violently ill. Coming back to the here and now I nodded my head.

"Your mother caught it too. It worked differently in her because she was human. Instead of hitting hard and fast it weakened her heart. She had to take a stimulant twice a day to function normally. When Radditz knocked her out her heart must have given out. She came to me because she didn't want to worry you or anyone else for that matter. I'm sorry Gohan."

I starred blankly into the distance as I listen to his explanation of my mother's condition. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I was actually without parents. I fell to my knees and broke down. All the tears I had held in over the years came flooding out of me like a dam had just broke. Goten also broke down but nowhere near as badly as I did. Everyone just stood around us not knowing how to comfort us. The women in the group started crying and clung to their husbands.

"Hi guys." My father's voice rang out from everywhere.

"Dad?" I said not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Yes Gohan it's me. I feel for your loss and I want you to know that I am proud of you. You handled yourself well against Radditz. Although I thought you went a little far in destroying him completely, I can understand that you were also blinded by rage."

"Is mom there with you yet?" I asked knowing that she would probably be able to keep her body after death.

"No not yet. King Kai is on his way to King Yemma's palace to get her."

"Then how are you talking with us if King Kai is not there?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot, King Kai is not the only Kai. There are actually five Kais. One of the other Kais is letting me use him to talk to you. I know that you want me to come back but I can't leave your mother here without first helping her settle in. I want you to know that I am proud of both you and Goten. Try not to let our deaths drag you down Gohan. Use them to get stronger for both your sake as well as for your brothers."

"I will dad. I will." With that the only sounds were those of the women crying and the wind.

"Bulma, can Goten stay with you for a while? I need to sort some things out and need some time alone." I asked turning to face Vegeta and Bulma.

"Sure Gohan. I'm sorry for your loss." She said wiping tears from her face.

"Thanks Bulma." I then turned to Goten. " Goten I need you to stay with Bulma and Trunks while I figure out what we are going to do."

"**What is your wish? You have kept me waiting long enough."** The dragon said starting to get impatient.

"Does anyone have a wish they want to make?" I asked not being able to think of one.

"I do" 18 said timidly. "Dragon I wish to be able to bear children naturally."

"**Your wish has been granted. Till the next summoning."** With that the dragon balls rose into the air and scattered back across the earth.

18 looked at Krillen mischievously as the rest of us could just imagine what was going to happen in their house tonight. Everyone started laughing at the sight of Krillen blushing so hard his face rivaled the color of the blood within his veins. I took a few steps forward and hugged my brother goodbye. As soon as I released him I took Vegeta aside and spoke with him privately.

"Don't go too hard on him but I do want you to train him. I want him to be able to defend himself. I have a feeling that Radditz being alive isn't just a coincidence." I said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry I'll train him." He said in his usual tone of voice.

He held out his arm and I grasped it. My hand was wrapped just short of his elbow. We shook our arms once then released our grip on each other's arms and I ran off of the lookout. I flew to Videl's house to let her know that I wasn't going to be around for a while. As I landed in her front yard I noticed that they didn't have any guards.

I walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. While I stood there waiting I noticed how late in the day it was. The sun was just setting and it was starting to get dark outside. After a few minutes a butler opened the door.

"Yes, sir may I help you?" the butler said with a thick British accent.

"Is Videl home? I need to talk with her."

"Please come in and wait here." He said motioning for me to stay in the foyer as he disappeared into a side door.

I took stock of the inside of her house it was huge. Three-foot thick roman columns lined the room. A big spiral staircase led upstairs to a balcony hallway. The ceiling had to be at least fifty-feet tall. Rich hardwood floors were covered in places by earthy colored rugs. The foyer alone was the size of a large ballroom and this was only a small portion of the house.

My musings were cut short as none other than Hercule himself came into the room followed by the butler that had let me in.

"What business do you have with my daughter wimp?"

"Hercule, I am in no mood to play these games with you right now. Or do I need to show you who I am from your claim to fame?" I said my voice deathly calm and icy.

"Humph, I didn't claim fame it was given to me because of my actions and you have no business with my daughter until you can beat me in a match."

I transformed into my super Sayajin state and walked calmly over to him. "Recognize me now coward? Tell me seen any talking heads lately?"

Fear radiated from his eyes as he realized who I was. To say he was scared was a gross understatement the sudden smell of feces told me that much. The butler standing behind him fainted.

"So "champ" lets have a match. That way I can actually have some business with your daughter. Or do you yield from your arrogance and let me talk to your daughter?"

Hercule couldn't say anything all he did was nod. I powered down to my normal state as I walked towards the stairs.

"Can I go up or are you going to send someone for her?" I asked my voice a little less harsh.

"You can go on up she's the last door on the left down the left hall." He said still scared stiff.

I walked up to the door and knew she was in her room. I knocked three times and waited. I could feel her ki stirring as she walked to the door. As she opened the door her eyes went wide in shock. Her father never let boys into the house let alone let them go to her room.

"Gohan? What are you doing here? Does my father know you are here?" she asked still not believing that I was actually standing at her bedroom door.

"The answers to those questions in order are: yes, to talk to you, and yes."

She stared at me like I was insane but motioned for me to enter her room. As I looked around I found a rather nicely decorated room, not frilly and pink like others that I had seen. Her room had different shades of maroon and forest green with gold highlights. The walls were a deep, calming, maroon while he bedspread was forest green with a gold border. On the floor was a rug with all three colors playing throughout the design.

"So what did you want to see me about?" she asked trying to fish for a complement.

"I came to tell you two things that are rather depressing." I said trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill forth.

She sat down on the side of her bed and motioned for me to do the same with concern in her eyes.

As I sat down I steeled my self for the torrent of emotions that were sure to follow. "My mother just died."

As soon as the words left my mouth a tear fell from my right eye followed by another. And another. Soon they were flowing like an unstoppable river down both my cheeks. I cradled my face in my hands as I cried. A gentle hand rested on my back as Videl tried to comfort me. She wrapped her arms around me as I wrapped mine around her. I stopped crying a few moments later and we broke the embrace.

"You said you had something else to tell me. What is it?" she said hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I'm leaving the area for a while. I don't know when I'll be back but I will be back." I said trying not to make things too hard on her.

I stood up and started towards the door of her bedroom as I felt her hand wrap around my wrist.

"What about Goten? Is he going with you? Is he even alive? Where are you going to go?"

I raised my hand to signal her to stop her torrent of questions. "Goten is fine. He will be staying with the Briefs at Capsule Corp. till I get back. I don't know where I am going to go but I need to be by myself for a while to sort things out." I moved closer to her and cupped the side of her face in my right hand. "I will be back. I promise you that." I gave her cheek a caring rub and then left the house. Barely getting outside before I blasted off at top speed towards the lookout.

Landing at the lookout I saw Piccolo standing there holding my mother's material body in his arms. I walked over to him and he offered me her body. I took it from him and thanked him and Dende. I flew back to the house my mother had been in only this morning. Walking behind the house I used my bare hands to dig a grave for my mother's body. When I was done I was covered head to toe in dirt but I had a grave six-feet deep by three feet long by five and a half feet long. I gently laid my mother's body into the grave I had dug and began to fill it back in. Once I was done I went into a nearby cave and used my ki sight ability to locate a chunk of quartz large enough to be made into a gravestone. Finding one I reinforced my fists with ki and started to pulverize the rock in-between the chunk of quartz and myself.

Finally pulling the chunk of light pink quartz from the cave I walked back to the grave I made for my mother. I used ki beams to cut and shape the quartz into a headstone and wrote a message on it. Once I was done I anchored the gravestone into the ground at the head of the fresh mound of dirt that was the grave and flew off. The gravestone said:

Here lays Chichi 

_Goodbye to a wonderful mother.  
She lived a long and wonderful life, and was loved  
by all who knew her. She will be dearly missed,  
but will live on in our hearts for generations_

Tears were falling from me as I flew off into the darkness that was the night. The hardest thing I had ever had to do wasn't beating some tyrant bent on world domination, or the unattainable goals others set for his life. It was having to burry my own mother with my bare hands. To finally say goodbye to the one person who had pushed me to be more than just a mindless fighter, to say good by to the last shred of my human heritage.

* * *

**Two years later (Goten's pov)**

It's been two years to the day since my brother disappeared and my mother died. I flew back to the house my family used to live in. walking up to the grave that my brother had made I laid a bouquet of roses next to a bouquet of wildflowers that was already there. I noticed that the area around the grave had been tended to recently. All of these things led me to one conclusion: Gohan had been here recently.

I hurried back to the Brief's house to finish training for the tournament tomorrow. Trunks, Vegeta and I were going to enter, but Trunks and I couldn't enter the adult division of the tournament because of our age. That was so unfair. Just because we are young shouldn't mean that we can't compete in the adult division. The children's division would come down to Trunks and me.

After getting our butts handed to us by Vegeta during our sparring match, we all headed inside the house for dinner. Bulma may not be as good a cook as my mother was, but she sure can cook a lot of food faster than my mother could. The only sounds heard during dinner were slurps, burps, and grunts as food was disappearing left and right.

After dinner it was customary for everyone to meet in the living room for family time. Bulma always started this off by asking how their day was.

"So how was everyone's day?" asked Bulma in a chipper voice.

"Woman you ask that every day. You pretty much know how our day went. We were all training for the tournament tomorrow." Vegeta snapped.

"Well maybe I want to hear that from everyone." She fired back putting her hands on her hips.

I sat in a chair out of the way and got lost in my thoughts. I was thinking about my brother. 'What was he doing now? Does he even remember me? Has he moved on with his life? Should I forget about him and accept my new life with the Briefs'?' I was torn form my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Goten?" Bulma asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, just thinking about Gohan." I said in a sad voice and looking at the floor at my feet.

The room got eerily quiet. Every one wondered what had happened to my brother but no one knew for sure. I had snuck out a few times the first year I stayed with the Briefs to look for Gohan but I always returned empty handed.

"Goten, your brother loves you very much but he needs to find himself before he can help you. He needed to be alone to do this." Bulma said placing a comforting hand on my back.

"How do you know this Bulma? How do you know that he still loves me? That he still wants me as a brother?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Because he's communicated with me. He knew that if he contacted you directly you would want to go with him and he needed to figure some things out for himself."

"He would have been right. I would have wanted to follow him. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you and your family, Bulma. I think I'll go to bed early. I need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow." I said as I turned to go to my room.

I walked in silence. Finally reaching my room I noticed a note on the desk. I walked over to the note and carefully picked it up. Opening the folds a note was written:

I know the past two years have been hard on you little bro.

But I assure you we will be together soon. Till then.

Gohan.

At first I thought that Bulma had written the note but then I spotted the secret ki signature on the note that only my brother knew about. It had to be my brother. A smile crept over my face. My brother was coming for me soon and I would not disappoint him. I would show him that I was strong and worthy of his affection and the name Son.

I slept hard that night dreaming about the reunion with my brother. Morning came too quickly for my tastes but I was ready for it nonetheless. I hurried to the breakfast table and ate my share of the meal. We walked into the city for the tournament a lot of people came to the tournament, some to see how good they really are, and some to just watch the show. As we approached the tournament grounds we met up with Yamcha, Krillen and 18, who was holding a baby.

"Hey 18, what's with the baby?" I asked staring at the sleeping form in her arms.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my daughter Marron." She said with obvious pride.

Everyone's mouths dropped in shock except for Krillen and 18.

"**Would all potential competitors please sign in now? This is the last call for competitors."**

"I'll have to catch up on that later I've got to go register. See you later guys." I said running off followed by Vegeta and Trunks.

I walked up to the registration office and filled out the necessary paper work along with Trunks. Vegeta quickly filled out the paperwork for the adult division and began to size up his competition. Trunks and I walked into the child's division competitor's area and began to stretch and warm up. Since there weren't as many children competitors all who signed up got to fight.

A group of older boys were standing in the corner looking over the people they thought they were going to have to beat in order to take home the trophy. I could hear them labeling each and every kid there. That is until they came to Trunks and myself. We weren't largely muscled but we were well built for our age. The largest among them walked up to us and started to examine us.

"You know you don't have a chance." He said with arrogance. "I have won this tournament since I have entered it at the age of 8."

"We'll just have to change that won't we Goten?" Trunks said not turning to address the boy.

"Yea although he might prove to be a descent warm up though." I said looking at the boy who was now getting upset.

"**Would all competitors for the children's division please make their way out to the ring?"**

"Finally" Trunks and I said in unison.

We both walked out to the arena and followed the official's instructions. After a boring reminder of the rules we got to see whom we were fighting. Trunks got the first match and with the arrogant boy that had won every year. 'Now, to see how good this guy really is.' I thought.

Trunks made his way into the ring casually as his opponent strutted confidently into the ring. As the reigning champ squared off against Trunks, Trunks just stood there not bothering to get into a stance. The bell rung and the match began as the reigning champ came at Trunks full force. Unfortunately for him Trunks was way faster and dodged each blow effortlessly.

"If this is the best you have you are about to be dethroned." Trunks said dodging a set of punches.

The soon to be former champ was sweating profusely. You could tell he was giving it his all but still couldn't come close to hitting Trunks. Finally out of sheer boredom Trunks hit the boy out of the ring and into the guard wall creating a permanent indentation of the boys figure into the concrete. The other boys that had been around the now former champ now scattered like roaches that had been exposed to light. The rest of the competitors were frightened and most dropped out or were pulled out by their parents. I was just sitting on a bench watching the entire event unfold laughing hysterically at the useless efforts the boy had made to try and hit Trunks.

It was now down to three people. Trunks, A boy by the name of Toma, and myself were all that was left of over a dozen people who signed up. Since Trunks had already fought I got to face Toma. He was a well-built boy with spiked black hair. He wore a black spandex body suit with a fur belt wrapped around his waist. We both walked calmly to the center of the ring and assumed our fighting positions. What was odd was that the position Toma took was almost identical to Vegeta's fighting stance.

"Where did you learn to fight?" I asked while waiting for the bell to ring.

"My father taught me. He's in the adult division." He said smiling.

**Ding**

We both disappeared and then reappeared exchanging blows. We were moving almost too fast for human eyes to keep up. We exchanged a flurry of punches but neither of us could land a blow. We either dodged or one of our blows met the others'. We both sent a hard blow at each other but our fists collided with each other sending us flying to opposite sides of the arena.

"You fight better than these humans. I could tell the other one was one of the ones I was looking for but to find out that there are two young Sayajins is quite a shock." Toma said relaxing from his fighting stance and began to walk back to the center of the ring. "I know you are holding back on me. Which means that you are stronger than I am. Therefore I yield the match."

I was shocked. I was holding back but I wasn't shocked at that. I was shocked that he not only knew what a Sayajin was but he had correctly identified Trunks and I as Sayajins. Toma and I slowly left the ring and headed back to the locker room to cool down before the next match.

"How do you know about the Sayajins?" I asked my tone was serious.

His only response was unraveling what I had first assumed had been a belt to reveal that it was in fact a tail. After waving it around in front of me he wrapped it back around his waist.

"I know you and Trunks aren't the only Sayajins here. But without your tails it makes identifying them much more difficult."

"Oh. How did you survive the destruction of planet Vegeta? I thought Frieza destroyed it?"

"No one knows. My father remembers dieing along with the planet but then he and the rest of the Sayajin race were resurrected on another planet about 23 years after planet Vegeta exploded. We also learned that Frieza had been killed along with his brother and father. That was 11 years ago. Since then we have been training. We heard that King Vegeta had survived and was last seen in this area."

I listened to the explanation and put together what had happened. After Frieza had died they wished that everyone that Frieza had killed be revived. I didn't want to tell him about the dragon balls for fear that he would let the others he might have with him about them.

"That is interesting. What do you plan to do when you find the King?" I asked.

"Bring him back to his thrown so that he may take his rightful place as the ruler of the Sayajin race." He said with pride.

"**Would Trunks Briefs and Goten Son please report to the ring?" **the announcers voice boomed over the speakers.

"Well got to go need to finish the tournament. I'll see you around."

I ran out to the arena and quickly got into position. I knew this was going to be a good match.

**DING**

Trunks and I disappeared moving so fast we were on the edge of creating sonic booms with just our movements. When we were close enough I told Trunks that we couldn't go super because there were other Sayajins here and we wanted to keep that a secret. He acknowledged and we continued to exchange a flurry of punches and kicks. I finally got the upper hand as I used the after image technique to make Trunks think I was in front of him when I was really behind him. I planted a solid kick to the small of his back sending him bouncing across the arena. Chasing after him he barely avoided a leg sweep and I almost didn't have enough time to block a roundhouse aimed for my head.

We continued the onslaught of punches and kicks, trying to find a weakness in the others form. But none could be found. I tried to get an edge by head butting Trunks but he fired an energy wave directly at the ground and I had too much momentum to stop and flew right trough it. Although the blast wasn't enough to really harm me it was enough to disorient me. I couldn't stop in time and touched the stands.

"Ring out." The official stated raising his hand to signal the end of the match. "The winner of the children's division is Trunks Briefs."

I jumped back into the ring and walked over to Trunks. We shook hands as a sign of good sportsmanlike conduct.

I was bummed that I had lost in such a manner but I knew that it was a risk I needed to take. Oh well now its time for the adult division tryouts. I walked over to the area where the tryouts were to be held and found that they weren't going to be matches but tests of fighting ability.

There were five machines lined up in a row each one identical to the next. They had large rectangular bodies with a single padded circle coming out of one end with a digital readout just above it.

"Here is how this is going to work." Said a man in an official's uniform. "This machine measures your strength. One at a time you will approach one of the machines and hit the padded circle the display will then display a set of numbers this is your strength on our scale. Anyone with a score of less than seventy-five will automatically be disqualified. Now the reigning champ will be the first to test his strength."

Hercule strutted up to one of the machines and tossed back his cape in a dramatic manner and let out a yell as he punched the padded circle. The display jumped to life as it displayed his strength. It read one hundred twenty-five a respectable number by human standards.

"Ha, I hope you wimps can get at least one hundred so it will be a half way descent fight." Hercule said as he walked off waving to the crowd.

"And now lets get started." Said the announcer. The rest of the competitors lined up in front of one of the machines and waited for their turn. Vegeta was one of the first to approach the machines. The next line over there was another man dressed in a green fighting gi and had a beard. On the other side of him was a man dressed in a blue spandex body suit with what I knew to be a tail wrapped around his waist. Simultaneously those three machines were hit and destroyed. In a shocking display of raw power most of the other competitors ran for their lives. However the three just looked at each other and smiled. A few minutes later another one of the machines was destroyed as another competitor hit it too hard.

'This may be an interesting tournament this year.' I thought 'I wonder who the man in the middle is.' I guessed that the man in the blue spandex was Toma's father.

"I don't know what to say. Four of the competitors just destroyed the testers." The announcer said with shock and fear in his voice. "The names of the four that did that are Vegeta Briefs, Tora, Appan, and Nogah Nos. Most of the competitors have fled the area. However there are still enough competitors to continue the tournament."

He paused for the crowd to cheer at the fact that the tournament wasn't going to be canceled for lack of competitors. Only one other stayed a rather large burly man with short black hair. He wore a wife beater shirt and a pair of loose black jeans.

"And now here are the match lineups. First up is Vegeta vs. Appan, then it is Nogah vs. Tora."

With the emergence of these new powerful people I thought back to what Toma told me. Maybe these other two were the Sayajins they were looking for. I sat back and got ready to enjoy the tournament, as it would be one for the history books.

**So how did yall like it? plz let me know. reviews only take a few minutes to submit and it lets me know that i need to continue the story. hope yall like it so far. L8R.**


	4. The Reunion

**Greetings all. welcome back to my story. sorry it took so long, but work has been murder lately. Anyway here are some responces to the reviews I've gotten.**

to Haiburi: you got your wish enjoy.

to dfd: that will be explained later in this chapter. thanks for reviewing every chapter so far i really appreciate it.

to CW: Thank you for the high praise. i have carefully worded the wish that brought back the sayajins. hope you enjoy. thanks for reviewing every chapter.

to Videl161: sorry for the sad chappie. it was neccisary though also thanks for reviewing every chapter.

to mountain saiyajin: thanks for the high praise. gohan will be showing up at the tourney. sorry about trunks winning i just think that with his attitude he would be slightly stronger than goten but that's just me.

sourskittle89: thanks.

**now on with the episode. **

**The Reunion**

Vegeta and Appan strode calmly to the arena. They squared off against each other and waited for the opening bell.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Vegeta." Appan said sporting an evil grin.

"What are you talking about idiot? I've never met you before." Vegeta said with annoyance in his voice.

DING 

Appan moved with inhuman speed and punched Vegeta in the stomach hard. Vegeta curled forward and spit flew from his open mouth as he tried to get some air back into his lungs. Appan wasn't going to wait for Vegeta to recover and hammered him into the arena floor quickly following with a ki blast. A cloud of dust erupted from the crater that Vegeta made. The dust lingered in the air as Appan hovered above the arena floor just outside of the dust cloud.

"What a way to begin the tournament. It appears that Appan was stronger than Vegeta thought." The announcer said trying to get the crowd worked up.

The dust slowly began to settle, revealing a figure in the center. The dust finally settled to reveal Vegeta pissed off with a pure white flaming aura around him.

"You caught me off guard there. It won't happen again."

Without wasting another second Vegeta slammed his fist into Appan, who doubled over only to receive a knee to the face. Vegeta shoved his hand into Appan's stomach and left a little present for him. A violent explosion followed and Vegeta landed smiling smugly and started walking towards the stairs off of the raised arena platform.

"Giving up already Vegeta? I thought you never backed down from a fight." Appan's voice came from the cloud of smoke left behind by the explosion.

Vegeta turned around only to find a fist slamming into his face nearly knocking him out of the ring. Vegeta recovered quickly and went back on the offensive. A series of sonic booms echoed from the arena as Vegeta landed punch after punch. Each one had enough force to easily break every bone in a humans body but for some reason Appan survived each one. Giving Appan a roundhouse kick he sent him flying across the arena. Appan bounced along the arena floor finally coming to a stop just short of the edge of the arena.

"I see you have gotten considerably stronger since the last time we met Vegeta." Appan said slowly standing up. "No wonder Radditz failed in killing you and Kakkorot."

"How do you know about Radditz, and how do you know Kakkorot's true name?" Vegeta asked in amazement.

Appan started laughing. "You haven't a clue as to who I am do you 'prince'?" he asked while making a few hand symbols and in a flash of light there stood Nappa in Sayajin battle armor with a tail.

"It can't be" Vegeta said not believing his eyes. "I killed you. You're dead."

"Not any more although soon you will be." Nappa started grinning as he charged up a huge ball of ki and shot it at Vegeta.

"You dare go against your prince?" Vegeta sighed heavily, as the energy ball grew closer and closer. "I guess ill have to teach you why I am the prince of all Sayajins."

Vegeta put the heels of his palms together in front of him and aimed them at Nappa. With a shout Vegeta formed an even bigger ball of energy and sent it at Nappa. Nappa's energy ball was swallowed up in Vegeta's as it continued on course for Nappa. Nappa tried in vain to block the blast. A scream of agony and a loud explosion were all that were heard, as the flash was too bright for anyone to see what had happened. As the smoke cleared Nappa's body fell to the ground blackened and lifeless. Medics immediately rushed to it but quickly pronounced him dead.

"Since Nappa attempted to use lethal force against Vegeta, Vegeta is not disqualified from this tournament and moves on to the semifinals." The announcer explained.

The crowd was both shocked and confused as to what had just happened. Vegeta just walked off towards the competitor's waiting room for the next match to be over with.

"Alright folks, Now for the last match of the quarterfinals, Nogah vs. Tora."

Nogah and Tora made their way to the arena and shook hands before taking fighting stances. Vegeta immediately recognized Tora's style. It was that of a Sayajin warrior. Vegeta thought that Nogah's style looked familiar too but couldn't explain how.

DING 

Faster than any human could see Tora went after Nogah as though he was the devil himself. Nogah easily dodged or blocked all of the attacks that Tora was sending at him. It was like Nogah wasn't even trying. Tora started to power up and sent an energy ball at Nogah thinking he could catch him off guard. As the ball was about to hit him, Nogah caught the ball in his hands and began to examine it like it was a precious gem.

"Not bad. I can tell you have complete control over your ki. However if you want to harm me with it you're going to need to use more than this." Nogah drove his point home by completely crushing the ball with one hand.

Tora was in shock he hadn't expected his competitor to know what ki was let alone how to catch, counter and crush it. He was in for a good fight. Nogah formed an energy ball of his own and threw it at incredible speed at Tora, who barely had enough time to form some kind of defense. As the dust settled from the explosion you could see that Tora was not feeling well. From head to toe he was covered in cuts and bruises. The top half of his body suit was in tatters and revealed most of his chest. The bottom half however was just cut in several places with burn marks here and there. Tora had one eye open and even then it was only half open. He was completely drained of energy. Tora finally collapsed onto the arena floor.

"Winner by knockout is Nogah Nos," the announcer proclaimed.

Nogah walked over to the knocked out Sayajin and carried him to the stands. Some of the medics insisted that he let them treat the competitor but Nogah told them they didn't have the experience with this kind of person. He floated into the stands and hovered right in front of Bulma, Goten, and Trunks.

"Bulma I think you will know how to treat him better than regular doctors." Nogah said gently setting Tora in front of the shocked woman.

"Why would I know how to treat him better than normal doctors? I'm not a doctor. I barely know first aid." She said with confusion still in her voice.

"The regular doctors don't know how to treat a Sayajin's injuries. You do." He said as he unwrapped Tora's tail from around his waist to prove his point.

"How do you know what a Sayajin is?" Bulma said in shock looking up from Toma to stare at Nogah.

'Because I am one.' He sent her telepathically.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the warrior in front of her more closely. Nogah just smiled and flew back towards the arena where Vegeta was already waiting. Vegeta wasn't just patiently waiting he was mad. 'Who was this fighter that knew about Sayajins and ki? What business did he have talking to my mate.' Vegeta thought. Bulma could hear her mate's ramblings and decided to answer a few of his questions.

'That fighter was talking to me because I have experience treating Sayajins, Vegeta.' She told him through their bond.

Nogah landed in the arena just opposite Vegeta.

"Are you ready Vegeta?" Nogah asked grinning underneath his beard.

"Ready enough for you. Let's see how strong you really are." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. He knew that this guy was strong but how strong was still a mystery. It had taken him almost half of his power in normal form to beat Nappa. 'I wonder how much power ill have to use to beat this guy?'

Ding 

No sooner had the bell rung, then hundreds of sonic booms came from everywhere as Vegeta and Nogah disappeared from the sight of normal humans. The Z fighters could see blurs, as the two fighters were almost moving too fast for them to see. Trunks, Goten, and Toma were the only ones who could keep up with the two fighter's movements. Although Toma was having a difficult time keeping up as he wasn't as highly trained as the other two Sayajins.

Each of the movements of the two fighters was graceful and powerful. Their forms were perfect and power just flowed from the two filling the air with it. Soon the energy became so thick that as they moved you could see ripples in the air as though they had just touched the surface of water.

Both were throwing punches and kicks at the other only to be matched move for move. They separated to catch their breaths.

"You're a better fighter than I thought, but you are still no match for me." Vegeta said in between gasps of air.

Vegeta began to power up even farther. His eyes began to flicker between a bright teal and obsidian. His hair started to fade into a golden yellow color. With a shout the changes were made. There Vegeta stood, with gold hair and teal eyes.

"Confused yet?" Vegeta asked his opponent with pride in his voice.

"Not really. Although I am surprised you have kept up with me thus far in your base form. Last time I saw you, you could barely keep up with that level in super Sayajin." Nogah said flatly.

"How is it that everyone knows me but I don't recognize them?" Vegeta said in frustration.

Nogah let out a slight laugh. "It's because they look different from when you knew them."

Nogah began to make symbols in the air and muttered a few words as his beard started to fade from existence. His body began to change as well. Instead of a body of a thirty year old it transformed into one of a man in his early twenties with a tail waving lazily behind him. The transformation didn't take long, but it took too long for Vegeta's tastes. That is until he recognized the figure standing opposite him in the ring.

"Gohan?" Vegeta muttered in disbelief. He quickly recovered and his usual smirk was now plastered on his face. "Bout time you showed up brat. Your brother has been annoying me constantly to try and find you."

Gohan just smiled. "Thanks for taking care of him. It took me a little longer than expected. Well shall we continue the match or are we going to just talk all day"

Both dropped back into their fighting stances and powered up. Vegeta was the first to move but didn't get far. Vegeta rushed Gohan's right side but instead of him landing a punch on the seemingly exposed flank he found himself face first into the arena floor. Gohan stood over Vegeta still in the pose of striking Vegeta with his elbow.

As Vegeta's vision cleared he realized what had happened. He jumped up and started punching at Gohan. Gohan blocked each one of the blows as though they were coming in slow motion. Finally one of Vegeta's punches made it through Gohan's defenses and collided with Gohan's face. All action stopped instantly as Gohan's head was now turned to the left. Vegeta had a smirk of triumph on his face as he followed through with all of his might. Another blow to Gohan's stomach, followed by a boot to the face sent Gohan across the arena. Gohan had barely begun his unscheduled flight when Vegeta sent an energy blast after him. Gohan stopped in midair and caught the blast in his right hand.

Gohan looked down at the ball of yellow energy in his hand. Taking it between both hands he slowly began compressing it. Instead of exploding, as it should have, it proceeded to compact and concentrate the energy it held. It started off about the size of a cantaloupe but ended up being about the size of a marble. With a shout Gohan formed another layer of energy over what was left of Vegeta's blast and sent it back at Vegeta too fast for Vegeta to avoid.

The resulting explosion completely destroyed the arena's surface but nothing else was touched, except for Vegeta. Cuts marred his body as the smoke cleared. Had Vegeta not instinctively moved into a blocking position he would have been in worse shape. Small amounts of blood leaked out of the deeper cuts. Vegeta's spandex suit was in tatters. It was holding together but it had cuts all over it.

"How did you do that?" Vegeta muttered, still trying to recover from the blast.

"It's a technique I created while I was gone."

Gohan disappeared from in front of Vegeta and reappeared behind him. Gohan started laying into Vegeta's kidneys with a series of powerful jabs. Vegeta's back arched away from Gohan as it tried to escape the beating. Vegeta turned and caught Gohan's fists and powered up to his maximum in Super Sayajin. (Vegeta is not in ascended Sayajin yet) Vegeta quickly went on the offensive and began to pummel Gohan with punches and kicks.

Gohan started to fight back but was quickly overwhelmed by Vegeta's onslaught of punches and kicks. Having had enough Gohan powered up blowing Vegeta back in the sudden burst of energy. Small pillars of golden light started dancing around Gohan. They soon grew in size until they all converged into one giant pillar of light around Gohan. A shout came from the inside of the pillar, and the pillar shattered revealing a Super Sayajin Gohan.

"If that is the kind of fight you want so be it." Gohan said in a serious tone that Vegeta had never heard from him before.

Gohan continued to power up. Energy radiated off of Gohan like light from the sun. Gohan's energy climbed higher and higher as he continued to power up. Vegeta started to power up as well. Becoming an Ascended Sayajin trying to keep up with Gohan's power level. Vegeta reached his maximum but Gohan kept going. Gohan decided to stop just above Vegeta's power level. 'No reason to show him my true potential right now.' He though.

"Shall we finish this then?" Gohan asked. "Or do you yield."

"Let's finish this. Here and now." Vegeta said charging at Gohan.

Vegeta tried his best to hit Gohan but he just wasn't fast enough. Gohan, instead of fighting back, crossed his arms across his chest and moved just enough to avoid the blows that Vegeta was throwing at him. Getting tired of the agility workout Gohan started to fight back. He leveled Vegeta in one blow. Knocking Vegeta up into the air he quickly followed and used Vegeta as a pinball against invisible bumpers and other targets. Vegeta was little more than a rag doll flying through the air. Gohan had finally had enough of beating up on Vegeta and knocked him straight back into the coliseum that held the now destroyed arena. Vegeta hit the grass hard as he passed out his hair falling from deep gold to pitch black.

"Ring out." the announcer finally said as he over came the awe and shock of fighters being able to fly.

The crowd cheered. Though they couldn't see most of the fight they knew it had to have been a good one. Gohan landed gracefully on the ruined arena and powered down only to get tackled by none other than Goten. Falling over from the force that Goten slammed into him with he hugged his brother back with all he had. Tears were welling in both of the demi-sayajins eyes as they lay in the rubble.

"I'm proud of you squirt." Gohan said looking down at his brother, who was sobbing uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to stay away for so long but some things came up that I had to take care of."

Bulma and the rest of the Z fighters joined Goten in hugging Gohan and welcoming him back to the group. After Bulma had hugged Gohan she rushed to her husband to check his injuries. Nothing was broken except for maybe his pride. Bulma took out a small pill case and opened it taking out a sensu bean that Korin had given her in case of emergencies. She pushed the bean into Vegeta's mouth and started to move his jaw to chew the bean. Vegeta gained consciousness enough to take over from there. A few moments later he was getting up. He winced in pain, as the sensu bean hadn't fully taken affect yet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I regret to inform you that the tournament will be suspended till the arena can be rebuilt. It should be ready in two days so come back then and watch the dramatic final match between Nogah Nos and Hercule Satan." The last part of the announcement was almost shouted into the microphone.

"Well let's go back to my place and catch up on what Gohan has been up to the past two years." Bulma said as she helped Vegeta over to the group.

"May my son and I tag along?"

Everyone turned to see Tora and Toma standing there.

"You're not going to try and start anything are you?" Bulma asked warily.

Father and son both shook their heads in unison.

"Ok but I warn you if you try anything my husband and Gohan will make sure you don't do it again. Understood?" Bulma said deathly serious. Toma and Tora nodded in understanding.

"Ok, everyone grab hold of me." Gohan said in his usual chipper voice.

Everyone looked at each other with questioning looks but finally gave in and but a hand on Gohan's shoulders or back. Gohan pressed two fingers to his forehead and in an instant they were standing just outside Bulma's house. Bulma and the rest of the Z fighters went inside the house but the six Sayajins stayed.

"Greetings my prince." Tora said as he and his son went to one knee. "If I may ask, what happened to you when you were fighting Gohan in your match. I never knew that someone could do that."

"That is Super Sayajin. We have finally discovered how to attain the legendary rank and surpass it." Vegeta said with pride. "What is it that you are doing here on earth Tora?"

"I've come to bring you back to your rightful place, the thrown of the Sayajin people."

"Arise, the Sayajin people are no more. We are the last." Vegeta said motioning to all present.

"I beg your pardon sire, but the Sayajin race still lives. Though the planet Vegeta is still destroyed the Sayajin race has found a new home." Tora said as he and his son stood up.

Everyone was in shock except for Tora and Toma.

"H…h…how is that possible the Sayajin race was killed by Frieza years ago." Said Vegeta in disbelief.

"This I know for I died at that time as well. But all of the Sayajins that were alive then found themselves on a new planet very much alive about 11 years ago. We've been trying to find you ever since." Tora said.

Out of nowhere three people dropped from the sky and landed on the ground next to Toma and Tora. There were two males and one female. All were dressed in spandex body suits Sayajin scouters and battle armor. Both of the men were carrying an extra set of armor for Tora and Toma. The taller of the two males was a good head and shoulders taller than anyone there. He had three parallel scars, starting high left and low on the right, in the center of his forehead. He was bald on the very top of his head but he had the usual black Sayajin hair going around his head at ear level. The other male was slightly shorter than Tora but exuded an aura of command. He looked eerily similar to Goku but had a scar on his left cheek. His armor lacked the jutting shoulder pads. The female wore similar armor to the shorter male but hers only had one strap holding it in place revealing a pink undershirt.

"Hail prince Vegeta." The three said in unison as they went to one knee.

"Arise. State your name and class." Vegeta said looking puzzled at the three new Sayajins.

The short male spoke first. "I am Bardock commander of the blood pack. This is Phasha," he said motioning towards the female, "and this is Bordos." He motioned towards the taller male.

"Ah I see, the blood pack was well known when I was younger. But you are all third class warriors are you not?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, sir we are." Bardock said looking at Gohan curiously.

Vegeta noticed that Bardock was staring at Gohan. "Do you know who that is Bardock?"

Bardock shook his head. "He seems so familiar but I know I haven't met him." He said still looking at Gohan.

"I am Gohan, son of Goku or as you would know him Kakkorot." Gohan said walking up to Bardock. He let the words sink in for a few seconds before continuing, "And this is my brother Goten. It is good to meet you, Grandfather." Everyone except for Vegeta and Gohan were shocked.

"Gohan? Is that really our grandpa? I thought Ox-king was our only grandpa." Goten said in an innocent voice.

"Yes Goten he is really our grandpa. He is dad's father." Gohan explained as he motioned for Goten to come forward and meet Bardock.

"I never thought of Kakkorot mating." Bardock said with a smile, " but I guess that it was inevitable."

"Enough with this family reunion." Vegeta shouted. "Ugh this day is going to be way too sentimental for my tastes."

Vegeta turned and started walking towards the house. About half way there he turned to the still stunned crowd of Sayajins and said, "are y'all going to stand there all day like idiots or are you going to come inside?"

Gohan and the others followed Vegeta inside. As soon as the blood pack stepped inside the house Bulma went ballistic.

"**Who are these people and what are they doing in MY house?"** Bulma screamed. Everyone covered their ears for fear of going deaf from Bulma's screams.

"Damn woman calm down. They are Sayajins, and before you start going on about how they can't be trusted the leader there is Gohan and Goten's grandfather. I doubt that he would start anything against his grandchildren's friends and adopted family."

Bulma settled down, although not too happy about having so many powerful people in her house. With the Z fighters it was a little different. She had grown up around them, gotten to know them. With these new people she knew nothing about them except that they came from a race that was known as exterminators and mercenaries.

Gohan pulled Bardock off to the side and started talking with him quietly. The rest of the blood pack tried to mingle a little but didn't do very well. Bulma went to the kitchen to alter the amount of food being prepared and Vegeta stood in the corner and watched the chaos unfold.

**i know that Vegeta got a little ooc but hey. oh i need some input. i need to start a poll. do yall want gohan to win the tourney and have gohan end up with an oc. or do you want a gohan videl relationship and gohan miss the final match? send me your opinions via your reviews. thanks and ill try to update soon. **


	5. Love, or Passion?

**yea im back and doing alright. sorry it took so long to update but work has been murder. but since the holiday season is gone i have had more time to write. **

To my reviewers thanks and to those interested in the polls, this will be the last chapter that i take for that particular poll. just to update yall on the results so far

for gohan videl:3 for gohan oc: 5 for both 1

you can vote again this time but i will start writing the chapter on monday so get your reviews in quick. plz the next chapter is already in beta so itll be two chapters till you know the results well enjoy the chapter and dont forget to vote when you review.

**Love or Passion?**

The feeling of wind whipping through my hair relaxed me. Last night was pure chaos. I had spent the majority of it dodging the explanation of where I had been over the past two years. Most of the time I talked with my grandfather while the rest of the group tried to figure out if they could trust the rest of the "Blood Pack."

A smile crept over my face as the thoughts from last night came to my mind's eye. A burst of ki brought me out of my musings as I could sense someone coming fast and at me. Stopping in midair I waited for the assailant to get closer. I could sense who it was now and smiled. As the figure neared he slowed down, coming to a full stop right in front of me.

"Hello Piccolo." I said, "How's Dende?"

"I had heard that you were back. Dende is doing ok. He'd like to see you."

"I know he would but I have a promise that I need to keep first." I said looking in the direction that I was originally going.

"She's not the same person you knew two years ago Gohan. She's changed quite a bit."

I looked at him with a questioning expression. "How do you know who I am talking about?"

"I watched you two interact. There is more there than both of you let on. Or at least there was. I don't know how she'll react to seeing you now. I've been keeping tabs on her over the past two years. Seeing how she took your absence."

"Thanks Piccolo. I owe you one."

"We'll call it even. You did save the world from Cell."

I gave him a nod and then sped off towards orange star high. I landed just outside of the athletics field and walked the rest of the way in. As I approached the main building I noticed that a gym class was starting just outside. I quickly looked over the class and recognized most of the students. Erasa, Sharper, and Videl.

They had all aged a little but that was to be expected. They didn't notice me as I walked into the school, now disguised as Nogah. I walked up to the guest reception desk and signed in. I clipped my visitors tag to my gi and started checking out the school.

The bell sounded the change in classes and within a few seconds the halls were a sea of students trying to get to their next classes. I tried to negotiate myself through the sea of people towards the locker room exits but didn't have much luck as a group of jocks came up and purposefully blocked my way.

"So, you are Nogah Nos? You don't look so tough. I'll bet that I could kick your ass." The captain of the football team said hotly.

I just grinned this was the same guy who tried this two years ago. He hadn't learned his lesson. 'I guess ill have to teach him, AGAIN.' I thought. I tried moving forward but he moved in front of me. The rest of the group formed a circle around the two of us making sure we weren't being disturbed. By now a crowd had gathered and I could sense Videl was close.

"Look buddy get out of my way unless you want to miss the next few football games." I said, my tone dead serious.

"Is that a threat?" he said cockily.

"Nope. That's a promise."

He turned around like he was backing down. He took one step and then swung a punch at me while turning to face me. I caught his fist easily and began to squeeze slightly. To me it wouldn't be hardly any pressure, but to him it felt like a hydraulic press was crushing his hand. He sent his other fist at me but I caught it and did the same thing. After a few moments of pain I released his fists and kicked him squarely in the chest sending him over the crowd and sliding down the hallway.

Everyone looked back at me to see that I was still in the pose of kicking the football team's captain a good hundred feet. Dropping back to a normal stance I walked in the direction the football captain had flown. The crowd parted giving me plenty of space. I walked up to the football captain and lifted him off of the ground by his shirt.

"As I recall you tried this two years ago. It wound up ending the same way." I said with a smile on my face. "You don't recognize me do you?"

The football captain could only shake his head in response. I powered up slightly and burned off my disguise. Gasps were heard from the entire student body as most of them recognized me. The look on the football captain's face was priceless. A look of pure shock and fear was plastered where arrogance and false superiority was minutes before.

I dropped him on the floor and turned around. The seniors stared at me like they had seen a ghost. The rest looked at me with a mixture of fear, awe, and confusion. I walked towards the fire escape trying to get out of there before any of the teachers got there. Behind me I could hear the seniors explaining who I was. I knew that I was being followed. I knew it was Videl. So I didn't try to evade her. Once I got to the roof of the school I waited. I didn't have to wait long as Videl came bursting out of the stair well.

"It took you longer than I expected." I said leaning up against the railing on the wall.

"Are you really back?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'm back for good."

The next thing I knew was I was flat on my back with Videl's arms tightly around my waist. I could hear her crying into my chest as she let out all of the pent up emotions of the past two years. She moved her hands from around my waist to start pounding into my chest in frustration. I wrapped my arms around her lithe waist and held her close. She went back to just crying. Between sobs I could make out "Why didn't you stay with me?"

I moved my hand and hooked her chin with my finger so that she was looking at me.

"I don't doubt it has been hard on you. But I want you to know it wasn't any easier on me." I said looking into her eyes.

She looked around realizing that we were no longer on top of the school but hovering parallel to the ground just the other side of the railing I had been leaning on moments before. When she realized this she tensed.

"Relax." I said smiling at her sudden realization that we weren't on solid ground. "Come with me."

She nodded and I gripped her to me tighter as I flew off at near supersonic speeds. She snuggled into my chest, as she knew it was pointless to try and resist. We arrived at our intended destination. I had been here just a few days before, but it never was easy being here. I walked up to the large quartz marker and cleared off a few leaves that had settled on top of it.

"No one should have to go through what I had to, at that age, two years ago." I said looking at the stone tears welling in my eyes.

Videl stepped forward to see what I was looking at. After reading the name she gasped.

"I never knew where she was buried. I had tried to find out but no one would tell me." She said with awe in her voice. "Is it true that you buried her with your bare hands?"

I nodded as memories of that night flooded my mind. "That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But I felt that it was the right thing to do."

A thick silence fell as no sound could be heard. It seemed that even the wind could tell that this moment called for complete silence. Finally I felt it time to break the silence.

"I know you tried looking for me. I'm sorry I had to hide from you and everyone that I loved but I needed to be in isolation for a while. To tell you the truth most of the time I wasn't even on earth."

Shock was written all over her face as she stared at me.

"Everything here reminded me of her." I said motioning to the gravestone. "And while that wasn't a bad thing I couldn't figure out what I needed to do with everything reminding me of my loss. So I spent some time with some old friends of mine from long ago."

"But I thought you said you weren't on earth. How could you spend some time with some old friends of yours while not on earth?" she asked quizzically.

Smiling I turned to face her. "I wasn't I have some friends off world. They are called Namekians. They are what you would call aliens. Would you like to meet them?"

Videl looked at me in shock. "I can't take that much time off of school. My father would kill me if he knew that I would be alone with a boy."

I chuckled. "It won't take that long and we will be back in a couple of hours."

"Gohan it would take us months to get out of our solar system. How could it take a couple of hours?"

"It's a technique that my dad taught me. Would you like to go or not?" I said crossing my arms across my chest. I waited for a few minutes as Videl turned the idea over in her head. "Just for once get out from the shadow of your father. Be who you want to be."

She looked at me like I had just read her mind and nodded that she would go with me. I uncrossed my arms and walked up to her. Putting one hand on her shoulder and putting two fingers of the other hand to my forehead, I concentrated on the life energies of the Nameks. In an instant we were standing in the middle of a Namekian village. Bare branches stuck up from the ground with green balls at the very tips.

Broken pieces of huts were strewn everywhere and smoke was rising from some of them. Green bodies covered in purple blood lay here and there. I quickly started checking the bodies. Some were alive but barely. Most of the warriors were dead though. Videl stood in shock not only at being on an alien planet, but also at the scene of pure destruction before her.

Homes lay destroyed in front of her. The bodies strewn about were those of adults and children. The buildings were either frames on fire or a pile of smoldering ashes. I managed to find one that was conscious.

"What happened here?"

"Gohan what are you doing here? I thought that you were back on earth?" he said weakly.

"I was but I brought a friend to show her where I was after my mother died. Who did this?"

"I've never seen the group before. They made our best warriors look like they were rookies. Please help the others I'll be ok. I just need to rest."

I stood up and looked around. My tail was now angrily waving behind me. Videl caught sight of the appendage and a gasp escaped he mouth.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to help out some friends. Stay here it will be safer here than it will be where I'm going. If anyone asks you what you are doing here tell him that you're here with Gohan. They should protect you if they can.

I waited for her to nod before I took off towards some elevated Ki levels. A few explosions went off in the distance and decided to leapfrog the rest of the distance. Pressing two fingers to my forehead I appeared just above where the explosion had gone off. Lying in the middle of a crater was a Namekian warrior. Floating just below me but above the crater was a female with short hair dressed in Sayajin battle armor.

"Pathetic Namekians." She said, " they aren't even a good workout." She let out a little chuckle.

Her scouter alerted her to my presence and she quickly turned to face me. She reached up and hit one of the buttons on the side of the device and a set of numbers displayed on the eyepiece.

"Humph, power level of 600, hardly worth my time." Then she noticed my tail. "Ah a fellow Sayajin. This planet is mine."

"This planet is the Namekian's and no one else's." I said in a deadly tone.

"You're no match for me. I am far more powerful than you are." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Then come and prove it."

She flew at me and tried to hit me but failed as I blocked it. She started throwing punches randomly; I blocked each using the same arm for each punch. I could tell she wasn't using her true potential and so I started to power up. Numbers flashed on the eyepiece again and her jaw dropped the scouter hit two million and then exploded. I stopped powering up and watched her. She was now shaking with fear. I was now almost a hundred times as powerful as she was and I still wasn't close to being super Sayajin.

"Care to reconsider your position on the ownership of this planet or do you need more convincing?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

Out of nowhere three energy blasts hit me from behind. I made good use of the dust cloud caused by the explosions to check out my competitors. All were a little stronger than the female that I was fighting earlier. As the dust cleared I saw that the unknown assailants had joined their partner in front of me. Two were male one was tall well built and had a small scar next to his right ear. The other male was a little shorter but still well built. The third new partner was another female. She had long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

I dusted myself off and turned to address the group once more. "Leave this planet alone. I have no wish to kill any of my race but I wont hesitate to if I need to."

They all stared at me in shock. They knew they out numbered me and if they were to gang up on me they might have a chance but it was unheard of to kill a fellow Sayajin over a purging mission.

"Your strong kid I'll give you that, but we have orders to purge this planet. If we don't then someone else will. Now you can either help us or you can die here and now." The taller of the two males said with a smirk.

I went into a crouch extending my left hand out in front of me. With my fingers I made a motion that said, "Come on." All four charged at me throwing attack after attack. None of them connected. I didn't even give them the pleasure of blocking their attacks, I just moved out of the way. As the four attacked me simultaneously I felt another presence approaching. I didn't recognize the energy signature but I knew that the person was far stronger than these four combined.

"Enough play time." I said as I powered up knocking all of them back at least fifty feet.

I stopped just before I hit super Sayajin. Each one of them was shaking in fear. Even though they couldn't sense power levels, they could feel the power radiating off of me. I moved faster than any of them could see. I knocked out the taller male with a swift backhand. The shorthaired female was the next to get knocked out with a knee to the stomach. The other male was next with a chop to the base of his neck. Finally the last female caught an elbow to the back of her neck. I knew I should have killed them but maybe I could get them to tell me what was going on when they woke up. Right now I had to focus on the power level coming towards me at incredible speed.

The person finally came into view and my blood started to run cold. The one person I had hoped was gone forever was coming straight for me, and he didn't look happy. He landed harshly on the ground in front of me, glaring at me like I was some sort of abomination and shouldn't exist.

"Hello …"

i know i have a tendancy to give nastycliffies but i ran into some major writers block at this point so i had to cut the chapter short. sorry. plz review and dont forget to vote. if you have voted before you get another chance. :) L8r all.


	6. The Revival of an Old Power

**Ok, the poll is officially closed. the results are... to be revieled in the next two chapters. sorry i know yall are calling me evil but if you will bear with me ill try to make it worth your while.**

**sorry this chapter is so short, but i can assure you the next one will be almost 13 pages in word. enjoy the chapter.**

**The revival of an old power**

"Hello… Brolly" I said coldly.

He grunted in response as he looked at me with eyes devoid of any color other than white. "Kakkorot."

'Aw shit.' I thought 'he's still after dad.'

He extended his hand towards me as a nova of color shrank into the palm of his hand forming a ball of energy. Laughing maniacally he threw it at me. I caught it and sent it back at him. It took him by surprise and it knocked him back a few feet. He powered up into his legendary stage. I responded by turning super Sayajin 2.

We flew at each other exchanging hundreds of blows in just a few seconds, neither one of us gaining the advantage. It was a dead stalemate. Explosions echoed across the planet as Brolly and I fought. I sent a right cross at his with blinding speed and it hit its mark however I was greeted with a fist to the stomach. We separated for a moment as we both powered up energy blasts. Just as Brolly was about to release his blast I instant transmissioned just behind him and let loose with everything I had.

He struggled under the intensity of the blast as it slowly started to over power him until he let out a yell and hit super Sayajin two. He knocked the blast away like it was nothing more than an annoying fly. He moved faster than even I could see as he began to pummel me into a bloody pulp.

I was little more than a moving punching bag to him as I tried in vain to get away. I knew the area well and tried to use that to my advantage but he was too fast. He knocked me into the village that Videl and I first appeared at and I laid in the crater not wanting to move. I ached all over. My clothes were torn and in places burned. My world started to go slowly black as I lost consciousness.

As I opened my eyes I saw nothing. I felt nothing. No gravity. No wind absolutely nothing but darkness. I couldn't even see my own body. I could feel it move but couldn't see anything. I tried to find any indication as to where I was at but could only find a small light in the distance. As I moved towards it I felt an eerie familiarity about it. It felt like a long lost part of myself that I never knew that I had lost.

I finally got close enough to see what was creating the light. A lone figure stood before me creating the light. I couldn't make out facial features or gender, but I knew that it was a Sayajin. It had a tail that was glowing brightly along with the rest of the person's body. The figure turned toward me and raised one of it's arms at me. A ball of pure white energy formed and shot out at me.

As the blast hit my body, that I couldn't see, my vision changed. I saw earth. But it was vastly different. No human buildings stood. Instead buildings of an alien architecture were standing. I could see humans moving about but they all had a type of collar on. My vision caught sight of my friends from high school, Erasa and Sharpner. Though they looked older than when I saw them a few hours ago I could still recognize them. Sharpner had multiple scars over his arms and what I could see of his back through the ripped shirt he was wearing. He no longer held himself proudly. His stance was that of a broken man, with no will of his own. Erasa had a similar stance but she was in considerably better shape. She had a few scars but nowhere near the number that Sharpner had.

It was evident that this was not the world I knew and loved. My musings were cut short as I caught sight of another familiar figure. Her raven hair was down to her waist and unkempt. Scars littered almost every inch of her exposed skin. I could only imagine how many were covered by the rags she wore. Her stance was that of a proud person. A fighter. I finally caught sight of her face and gasped. Her once perfect features were marred and disfigured. It was evident that her nose had been broken a few times as well as her cheeks and jaw. However different she looked I could still recognize… VIDEL.

'What had happened here? This can't be the future. Where is Vegeta? Where is Trunks and Goten?' I thought. My mind was racing. That is until I saw another familiar figure. Brolly. He was walking proudly through the streets with an inflated ego that made Vegeta's look like it was nothing. He began to yell at Sharpner and Videl. Videl responded and got a swift backhand that sent her flying. This upset Sharpner but he didn't make any move to hinder Videl's beating. Brolly laughed and went on his way as other Sayajins came into view. Taking Videl away.

I moved closer and herd Sharpner mutter quietly, "This would have never happened if Gohan were alive." I was in shock. I… was… DEAD? I wandered around and sure enough I found out through the gossip of the remaining human slaves that there had been a brave few who had defied Brolly when he first came but they all died for opposing him.

My vision changed again and I was back in the darkness. This time there was no light there was only a faint voice whispering.

"Where are you? Why did you leave me? Did I mean nothing to you?" a female voice said.

I recognized the voice as Videl's. I tried to answer but a new voice came from a new direction.

"I'm not worthy of him that is why he left. I am a failure I was never good enough for his love." This time it was Goten speaking. Again as I tried to respond another voice came to me.

"You are weak. You should remember your place monkey. You will never be good enough for anyone." Frieza's voice said.

Other voices of my past came to me sometimes more than one at a time. It was starting to get infuriating when the figure engrossed in light appeared before me again.

"These are things hidden deep within yourself. You must let the past go, the cell games, Frieza, and your mother's death. All of it. Just let it go." I heard the figure say.

The words he spoke didn't shock me. What shocked me was that it was my voice coming from the figure. Slowly the light around the figure began to dim. There my body stood. There were some noticeable changes though. It was in a new level of super Sayajin. My hair was down below my knees and was a deep golden color. My forehead was more pronounced and my eyebrows were gone. My muscles were large and defined not bulky.

"What you saw is what will happen if you fail to defeat Brolly. And you will have proven your enemies right. That you are weak and nothing more than a monkey."

I thought back over the fights I had taken part in. Frieza, Radditz, Cell, Brolly twice before, and then myself doubt. I had dealt with all but the last one. And now it was time to lay that one to rest. I never really wanted to fight. I didn't think that I was good enough until I was forced to protect what I loved. Now that had to stop. I had to stand up for what I believe in. I gritted my teeth and moved toward my body in the new transformation. About three feet away from it I hit an invisible wall. It felt familiar, and I recognized it. It was the barrier I thought I had broken when I defeated Radditz. I placed my hand on the barrier and felt cracks and in some places small holes.

I now noticed that during my ramblings I could now see my body. I powered up and started to attack the offending barrier. I felt it start to crumble and break apart under my relentless assault. Blood started to flow from my busted knuckles but I ignored the pain and hit super Sayajin 2. Continuing my relentless assault I could feel the barrier as a whole start to crack and break down. In a violent explosion the barrier shattered. When the dust settled my super Sayajin 3 form smiled.

"Claim that which you have rightfully earned. Remember what you saw for that is the future if you fail." With that he walked toward me and held out his hand.

I took his hand and instantly we fused, becoming one. Power flowed through me like never before. I had complete control. The darkness began to fade as I could now feel gravity and the ground. I was on my back my body aching from the beating I had received from Brolly. I opened my eyes to find myself lying face up in a crater that had to have been a hundred feet deep. To my left I felt warmth touching my arm. As I turned to look my heart froze. It was Videl. She wasn't moving. I moved to check if she was ok but a straight-arm punch knocked me the other direction.

Brolly stood there laughing as I pulled myself from the mountainside he had knocked me into. My gaze switched from him to the body of Videl. She still hadn't moved. I looked back at Brolly, who was still laughing, with malice and hatred. I created an invisible sphere of energy around me as I powered up. The higher my power went the larger the sphere got. Before long the entire mountain was completely engulfed by the sphere. I hit super Sayajin 2, as I had fallen back to my normal form when I lost consciousness. I found that the vision I had had was more than that I felt the third level within my grasp… and I took it. With a shout a flaming aura erupted from the very center of my being as I started the transformation. I harnessed the power of the feared Oozaru form. Focusing my mind to remain in control I could feel my hair growing longer. My tail also grew slightly in length. My muscles bulged again and I could feel uncontrolled power flowing through me. Nothing I had ever felt before could compare to the power that I felt.

Brolly had stopped laughing. He was now shaking with fear. I was creating a wind so powerful that he could barely stay in one place. I felt the transformation finish and stopped shouting. I was glowing slightly as I let the power return to my body. My eyes were shut and I was completely focused. The wounds that I had sustained were now nothing more than scratches and small skin discolorations. My eyes snapped open to focus on the object of my hatred. BROLLY! In an instant I was in front of him starring him in the eyes. A look I had seen many times from past enemies like Cell, Garlic Jr., Frieza, and of course many human criminals. That look was fear and the knowledge that they were out matched and defeated.

I punched him in the gut so fast that my fist appeared to be in two places at once. He fell forward onto his knees gasping for breath. Not allowing him that pleasure I kicked him hard I the ribs. The kick sent Brolly flying straight up in the air. I matched his speed upwards keeping just ahead of him as we approached the atmosphere. I decided that that was high enough and hammered him back towards the ground. This time it was him who looked like he was in two places at the same time. He hit the ground so hard that the crater he made, made the one I created look like a small pothole.

After about a minute Brolly finally collected himself enough to come back after me. Punches flew at near light speed but all were either dodged or caught. His face contorted with anger, as he couldn't touch me. He stopped attacking me to catch his breath. I took this time to go on the offensive. I started out throwing a punch at his head about the speed he had been throwing punches at me. He blocked it, but only barely. Another flurry of punches saw him on his back again laying at the end of a very long crater. This sent him over the edge and he powered up to his maximum and sent a final blast at me.

Sky blue wisps began to form between my palms as I pulled them to my side.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" it started off just above a whisper and finished in a planet-shattering yell.

A sky blue beam shot from my hands as I thrust them forward and at Brolly and his energy wave. Our beams collided and it was quickly apparent that Brolly's was going to loose. His energy beam was quickly engulfed and so was Brolly. I stopped pouring energy into the beam when I felt Brolly's energy signal disappear. I powered down and fell into a deep and welcome sleep.

I awoke on a strange feeling bed. My eyes immediately shot open remembering what had caused me to fall into unconsciousness. A green hand held my chest down as I tried to sit up and a voice tried to calm me.

"Don' t move too fast Gohan. You may not have fully healed yet."

I turned to address the voice only to find that it was the Namekian I had talked to when I first arrived with Videl. A look of relief swept over face as I laid back down.

"You had us worried there for a moment Gohan, I felt your power flare up and then drop to almost to nothing and then return more powerful than anything we have ever sensed."he said.

"I'm fine." I shot up again but his hand held me still. "Videl! What happened to her?" I asked trying desperately trying to get away from him but stopped suddenly when my body started aching again. I was over come by sleep and the last thing I heard was the door suddenly opening.

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i will try to get the next one up soon but i thought that yall deserved a gift since i got tons for my birthday friday. dont forget to review and tell me what you think. **

next chapter: Does gohan get back in time for the tournament? find out next time on dragon ball z


	7. The Finals

**Hi all. im dissapointed. i only got three reviews on the last chapter. im beginning to think no one is liking this story. i know that yall are reading it because the last chapter alone got over 300 hits. so if you are reading this story please review even if it is just a simle update soon. otherwise im going to end this story. (those of you that dont want to have this story fail let me know in your reviews.) now here is the long awaited chapter.**

The Finals

I woke up to the sounds of soft crying. I opened my eyes to see none other than Videl sitting next to the bed leaning onto my chest crying. As quietly as I could I raised my free hand to stroke the back of her head. As soon as my hand touched the back of her head she sat straight up and looked at me with tear filled eyes. I smiled at her as I brought my hand up to her cheek and wiped away some of her tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked with concern in my voice.

She couldn't speak through all of the tears but nodded an affirmative.

"You had me worried there for a while."

She broke down crying again this time though it wasn't so quiet. I flinched in pain as my ears were assaulted by her crying. I pulled her onto the bed and wrapped my arms around her. Letting her cry on my chest, I could hear her but just barely.

"I… th…thought… you… were … d-dead"

"Shh. I'm ok I was just knocked out when you saw me in that crater, and I was just tired when they brought me here."

She looked into my eyes as I finished speaking and I had the overwhelming desire to reach up and kiss her, but I resisted.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A few hours. Why?"

"I should get you back to earth. School should be out soon and your father will start to worry about you."

I started to get up with her still on my chest but it proved harder than my weary body could accomplish. Videl noticed this and started to slide off of me. Just as she was about to stand up I stopped her and transported us both directly to the lookout. I had materialized us a few inches off of the ground just in case but now I was beginning to regret doing that as my body slammed into the ground with a thud. Videl also hit the ground but she landed on her butt, which provided a little padding for the fall.

Dende had noticed our arrival and had come out to greet us but then noticed the shape I was in and rushed to my side. Placing his hands inches above my chest his hands glowed with a soft red aura, not like the one I had made two years ago though. This one was calming as it spread over my body helping my body repair itself. When Dende was finished I stood up and stretched a little.

"Thanks Dende. Oh, I forgot. Piccolo said you wanted to speak with me?" I said turning to face the young guardian.

"Yea I did but you already took care of what I was going to ask you to do."

"Ah ok. Well I'll be back in a bit I need to return Videl to the school and then I'll tell you what happened." I said seeing in his eyes that he wanted to know what had happened.

I walked over to Videl who was staring at me like I was crazy. I held out my hand in asking for hers, and she reluctantly grasped my hand. Before she could blink we were standing back on top of the high school.

"You should be able to get home from here. Forgive me for not taking you home but I didn't think it right that the man your father will be fighting tomorrow is bringing his daughter home tonight. Will you be there tomorrow?"

"Yea, the whole school is going to be there."

"Well, see you tomorrow then." I said lifting into the air. I flew away never tuning away from her till I was about two miles away. I sped off to the lookout knowing I owed an explanation to Dende. As I approached the lookout I noticed that there were a few more than just Dende and Mr. Popo. The entire gang was waiting for me. 'I guess they felt me fighting on new Namek.'

"Hi guys." I said as I landed. Goten tackled me in a hug and the group (minus vegeta) chuckled. I spent the rest of the day explaining what had happened on New Namek. Vegeta immediately wanted a spar but I wasn't up to it so I told him I would give him one after the tournament. I then remembered the squad of Sayajins I knocked out.

"Vegeta, and the 'blood pack' I need you to come with me everyone else stay here." I said hurriedly. Vegeta and the blood pack grabbed onto my shirt as I teleported us to new Namek.

"Your going to have to teach me that brat, and why are we back on new Namek?" vegeta said with animosity.

"You remember the other Sayajins I ran into here?" I asked. Each of them nodded. "I didn't kill them I only knocked them out." As if to prove my point an explosion erupted almost on top of us.

"Why don't they know we are here?" Bardock asked.

"I tried to intimidate them and in the process my power was more than the scouters they were wearing could handle." I said sheepishly. The blood pack all turned and stared at me in shock. All four of the Sayajin purging squad came into view and stopped right in front of Vegeta and me.

They glared at me with pure rage and anger but that all changed when they looked at Vegeta. Each of them bowed low and said, "hail, King Vegeta" in perfect unison. Vegeta smirked but I just rolled my eyes.

"Arise, what purpose does your team have at this planet?"

"Sire, we were instructed to purge it." The taller male said.

"This planet is here by under the protected planets treaty is that understood?" Vegeta said with authority in his voice.

"Yes sire." They responded.

"Now go back to planet Vegeta and await this man's arrival." Vegeta said pointing to me.

Their faces paled but they nodded in agreement and took off towards their ships. Vegeta turned to me and gave me a stern look. I grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and teleported us to another planet that I had spent some time training on.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as soon as he got over the shock of no longer being on Namek.

"I have made a decision that will greatly shape your destiny. I am not going to planet Vegeta. You will take over as my heir."

This hit me like a ton of bricks. All my life vegeta had been talking about being the prince of all Sayajins and how he was royalty. Now here he was presented with an opportunity to return to that title over thousands, and was passing up the opportunity.

"Why me?" I asked. Those two words held an innumerable amount of questions.

"Because you are the strongest Sayajin alive. I couldn't ask Bulma to leave everything she has ever known to go to a new planet and a new society. Besides my place is with my mate and you only have your brother. Take him with you. It would do you both some good to get away from us and the memories of your losses."

As hard as I tried I couldn't find fault in his logic.

"The masses would never except me. I'm the son of, as you liked to call him, a third class Sayajin. They would never follow me even as powerful as I am."

"I have already thought of that. There is a way that I could make you the heir. It will be painful though. It involves a tattoo as well." He pulled down the front of his shirt to show me an intricate tattoo. "This tattoo isn't just a pretty body decoration. It cannot be copied it can only be given to someone by a member of the royal family. Before you leave for planet vegeta I will bestow the tattoo on you and your brother. You two will become the royal family in my stead."

"I need to talk to Goten about it but right now I will accept. I have nothing holding me here and I will admit it has been hard coming back."

I grabbed his shoulder and instant transmissioned us back to Namek and picked up the blood pack and then went back to earth. I explained what had happened with the Sayajin squad but left out Vegeta and mine's conversation. The rest of the day passed quickly as the blood pack slowly started to earn the trust of the z fighters. I stayed outside to meditate. I floated to the very top of Bulma's house and started to meditate on what Vegeta had said.

Before too long Goten had tracked me down. He silently sat down next to me and waited for me to finish meditating. A smile crept onto my face as I could sense him getting impatient.

"I have something serious to discuss with you Goten." I paused for a few seconds to gauge his reaction. "I'm going to go to New Vegeta to live with the other Sayajins. I would like for you to come with me, but the choice is up to you."

I still hadn't opened my eyes yet but I could still sense the turmoil within him. I opened my eyes and looked at my younger brother. His face scrunched in serious thought and worry.

"I don't need to know right away. I wasn't planning on leaving until after the tournament." I said as I stood up and ruffled his hair. "Come on squirt let's get back inside before Bulma decides to use her frying pan the way mom used to."

All of the worry left Goten's face almost immediately. Although the memories were kind of funny they were also quite saddening as well. We floated slowly down to the ground and walked in the front door just as Yamcha and Bardock were squaring off in an arm wrestling match. I laughed silently as Bardock let Yamcha think he was winning before Bardock steadily increased the amount of strength he was using and beat Yamcha.

"Goodnight all. I'm going to bed. I need to be rested for tomorrow even though I probably won't need most of my strength."

I got a bunch of nods and grunts of approval before I disappeared upstairs and into the bedroom Bulma gave me, and went to sleep.

The morning came too quickly for my tastes. I was ready for the match but I hadn't completely recovered from the fight with Brolly. I may have been physically fine but mentally I was still exhausted. I rushed to the kitchen at the smells of food being cooked. I had been cooking my meals for the past two years and it was a nice change to have them cooked for me again even if it was Bulma doing the cooking. Before long eight Sayajins were gathered around the dinning room table waiting anxiously for the feast to begin. The server bots paraded in like a never-ending stream, setting plates piled to the max in front of each of the eight sitting at the table. As someone would finish off a plate of food another would be set where the empty one was.

Breakfast was nothing more than a series of grunts and the whirring of the server bots trying in vain to keep up with the ravenous Sayajins. I finished breakfast fairly quickly and went upstairs to get ready for the tournament. I started to meditate to try and clear my mind of any distractions. Before too long Goten came into the room and sat down opposite me.

"Brother?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Goten?"

"I've been thinking about what you said last night… and, I'd like to come with you. I would like to visit every once and a while though. Is that ok?" he asked the last part shyly.

Smiling I replied, "Yes Goten, that would be fine." I stood up and ruffled his hair a little. "Come on squirt lets get going. I want to get this tournament over with so I can go to planet Vegeta." I said walking towards the door.

Goten quickly followed me and I was surprised when the entire gang was waiting for us out on the front lawn. I quickly climbed aboard the transport ship and sat down. The ride to the arena was uneventful. As we touched down reporters surrounded us. Sighing heavily I walked towards the exit and readied myself for the onslaught of questions I was going to get. I hit the release for the door and with a sharp hiss of pressurized gas it opened to reveal the entire press squad for the area trying to get a photo of me. Thousands of flash bulbs went off and I was blinded by the quantity of the flashes. I released a slight shockwave of power and every camera outside broke.

I walked out of the vehicle and started walking towards the arena followed closely by Goten. The rest of the group followed behind us in our wake. The reporters wouldn't get out of my way fast enough for my tastes so I used some ki compressed air to make a path through the throng of reporters. The reporters were shocked that they were moved by an invisible force and decided that it was better not to follow me. I walked on to the arena with no more incidents. I said my farewells and went to the competitor's area.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Are we ready for the final match of the tournament." The announcer said. He paused for a moment to let the crowd respond. "So far in this tournament we have seen some amazing fights, and some fights we couldn't see. Let's get this final match started! The first competitor needs no introduction. He defeated Cell seven years ago and is the reigning champion Hercule Satan!"

A violent cheer erupted from the crowd as Hercule came out of the building behind the announcer. He gave a confidant laugh and sprinted off of the raised platform and did a front flip but slightly over rotated and wound up running forward to try and maintain his balance. He never fell, although I wish he had. He now stood in the middle of the ring as he waved to the crowd milking his fame for all it was worth.

"And now the challenger. He entered this tournament by completely destroying one of the testing machines. He has defeated everyone in his way. He is Nogah Nos!" the crowd gave a cheer as I entered the ring to face Hercule.

Hercule stared at me not like I was an opponent but like I was nothing more than a child talking back to him. He threw off his cape and went into one of the sloppiest fighting stances I have ever seen. There were holes in his defenses everywhere. I stayed standing as I was before. As the bell rang Hercule charged me. He threw punch after punch but I didn't move. Like Cell I let him hit me. His punches were pitiful compared to what it would take to actually harm me. Actually for a human he was good as a fighter, but as far as the Z fighters and I were concerned he was barely a beginner.

"Oh, my ladies and gentlemen. It looks like the ferocity of Hercules attacks has paralyzed the challenger, who is taking the beating of a lifetime." The announcer almost yelled into the microphone.

In the blink of an eye I caught both of Hercule's fists. With one deft motion I swept his legs out from under him and let him fall face first into the arena floor letting go of his fists as he fell. The crowd instantly went silent in shock. I bent down so that my face was inches from his ear.

"What's wrong champ? Having problems beating a 'weakling', or is it that you don't remember who I am? Should I tell your fans? Should I reveal to the world that you are truly a fraud? I think it is time to show these people who really beat Cell." I said these things just loud enough for him to hear and I could see the side of his face contort in worry at being exposed.

I stood back up and Hercule soon stood up as well. "So champ you think that what my father and I can do is nothing more than light tricks and acts? How about I show you the truth." This I nearly shouted and I could hear my voice echo in the silence.

I held out my hand palm up and formed a weak ball of energy. I lazily threw it at Hercule's chest and as it impacted he was sent flying halfway across the ring. As he got up there was a hole in his clothes where the blast had hit him, though the skin under where the blast had hit was only slightly singed. The outer edges of the hole smoked slightly leaving no doubt that the blast had not been a fake.

"Still think that it is tricks and mirrors, or are you convinced that what I do is real?" I asked in a serious tone of voice.

Hercule just stood there looking down at his now smoking clothes completely dumbstruck, which was a novel thing compared to his usual boisterous self. He looked at me with terror in his eyes. He knew that that blast was nothing compared to what I could do. Though he hid it well I could tell his knees were shaking and his entire being was telling him to run for his life.

I floated into the air and began to power up. I thought that I would make this dramatic so I slowly began the ascension to super Sayajin. Beams of energy materialized out of nowhere and began swirling around me before completely engulfing me in a pillar of golden light. The light slowly was absorbed into my body revealing me in my entire super Sayajin glory. Across the stadium I could hear Vegeta murmur, "show off."

I couldn't help but smile at Vegeta's comment. I looked to the stands and could see the fans making the connection with the gold fighters at the Cell games. The Z fighters were stunned that I would transform in such a public manner, and the blood pack were in awe of witnessing the legendary level of super Sayajin.

"Do you recognize me now? I was that delivery boy at the Cell games. It was me that defeated Cell and not this puny excuse for a martial artist. This man has lied to you for all these years. Calling others and myself fakes and frauds for using abilities that he calls light shows and tricks. As I have just demonstrated they are not tricks. They are very real." I said with so much authority in my voice that even Vegeta cringed.

I slowly surveyed the crowd and I could see that they were hesitant but knew that I spoke the truth.

"Don't you think it a little odd that Hercule got batted away from Cell at the very beginning of the Cell games and yet he says that he beat Cell so easily?" murmurs rose form the crowd as they saw the logic in my words.

I caught sight of Videl in the crowd and saw that she was very shocked. I could tell by the look on her face that I had just shattered her world. All her life she believed that her father was the savior of the world, and though she didn't like what he did with the fame she had lived a lie her entire life. She turned around and fled from the arena with tears in her eyes. I felt sorry for her but the truth is still the truth.

The sound of a gun going off caught my attention. I looked at the arena floor to see Hercule standing there with a gun pointed at me, another shot and then another. He promptly emptied the clip at me. I merely caught the bullets and floated back down in front of the now humiliated and scared man in the middle of the ring. I held out my hand and dropped the remains of the crushed bullets at his feet. Still trying to fire bullets that weren't there Hercule leveled the gun at me. I reached forward and grabbed the barrel of the gun he was holding and crushed it.

"So you would use tricks yourself to win a match when you berate others for using actual techniques? You don't deserve the title of champion."

In one smooth motion I knocked him out of the ring and out cold. The arena was pure silence as I rose into the air and disappeared. I reappeared just behind a crying figure.

"Hello Videl." I said my voice devoid of pride and arrogance but filled with understanding and kindness.

I saw her stiffen as she heard my voice. She slowly turned around to face me. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had done and her fists were clenched. Without warning she attacked me full out. I blocked and I dodged as I waited for her to wear herself out. Twenty minutes passed and she finally fell to the floor exhausted and crying.

"I think it is time I told you the whole story Videl." She looked at me with shock and animosity in her eyes but she nodded for me to continue.

I told her everything, the fight with Radditz, Frieza, and the truth about the Cell games. She took it fairly well for just finding out that her father was a fraud for most of her life. I then told her about the tail she saw on New Namek, my heritage and that of the others.

"I know you probably don't believe me on most of what I told you but I swear it is the truth. Know that I didn't mean to hurt you but I couldn't allow that man to continue to insult the memory of my father. I hope that one day you can forgive me. If you do seek out Bulma Briefs she will know how to get a hold of me. Goodbye Videl." Those last two words I said with regret.

I disappeared from there and reappeared in the middle of the mountains. I sat down on the peak of one of the tallest mountains and began to meditate. I needed to clear my thoughts I knew that reporters and the press would hound me but I didn't want that so I had to hide and figure out my next move. I could feel everything the plants, the animals, everything on earth I could feel. I could even the disturbance at the martial arts arena that was still going on.

"I know your there Piccolo so there is no use trying to hide."

"I've known you a long time kid but what you did today totally took me by surprise. You basically announced to the world that there are people with superhuman abilities and that the one man they believed in was a fraud. Are you sure that was a wise thing to do?" he said coming out from behind a rock outcropping.

"Probably not but I wasn't going to leave and let him continue to insult my father while he was the coward and hid while an eleven year old boy did what he couldn't. You know of my decision don't you?" I asked looking up at my old mentor.

He nodded in response and sat down next to me. "I understand Goten will be going with you. That will be quite the shock for him. Even though he is far stronger than any of the Sayajins the culture there is quite different."

"I think it may be a good thing for him to experience his native culture. Although there will be some changes when I get there."

"Of that I have no doubt."

We both settled into a deep meditative session side by side. My mind finally clear I started home after saying good-bye to Piccolo. I landed quietly on the grounds of Capsule Corp. and walked to the gravity chamber that Vegeta was training Goten and Trunks. I hit the door's release catch and it slid open. The sight inside was priceless. All three of them were plastered to the ceiling spread eagle.

"Sorry guys. I guess I should have given you some kind of warning." I said between laughs.

I walked in the door and closed it behind me. As soon as the door closed they all fell face first into the floor as the gravity instantly went to 1000 times earths gravity. I couldn't hold back the laughter at the sight of them suddenly falling to the floor with a crash. Three very pissed off Sayajins squared off against me. They formed a triangle around me and powered up to each of their respective maximums. I stopped laughing and powered up to level 2.

Three hours later saw me carrying Vegeta under my right arm Trunks under my left and Goten over my right shoulder as I carried them back into the house and into the Regeneration tank room. After getting them settled into the tanks I looked at my clothing. It was torn in places and scorched in others, but I was far better off than the other three. Each one of them had just enough on to protect their modesty, if they had any modesty to begin with.

I walked back to the room Bulma had me staying in to change my clothes. I looked out of the window in my room and could see reporters huddling just outside of the gates to Capsule Corp. Closing the blinds first I changed clothes. I walked back down to the living room to find that Bulma was sitting on the couch holding a picture. I could tell that she had been crying. Memories flooded my senses of the night before my mother died.

(Flashback)

I got out of bed and started heading towards the front door. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Chi chi sitting on the sofa looking at a picture crying.

Slowly I walked over behind the sofa and just stood there. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know I was there. She dried her tears with the handkerchief she had and looked back at me. I reached down and hugged my mother letting her know she wasn't alone. I guess Goten's antics earlier reminded her of Goku. But then again what about Goten doesn't remind us of Goku.

I walked around the sofa to sit next to her. She slid over to allow me more room to sit down. I held out my hand asking for the picture my mother was holding in her hands. The picture was of my parents wedding. Chi chi was in a beautiful white lace wedding dress. Goku looked sharp, but a little uncomfortable, in a black tuxedo with a red carnation in his lapel. They didn't look like they do/would now. They looked to be teenagers in the photo. Even though I had seen the picture multiple times I could never get over the fact that they looked so young. I mean they couldn't have been too much older than I am now.

The thought of me getting married crossed my mind multiple times in the past but for some reason this time was different.

'I am actually old enough to start my own family? That's scary.' I thought.

Chi chi must have been reading my facial expression fairly well because she looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"We were only a year older than you are now when we got married." She said with pride in her voice.

"I know mom. I just haven't met the right woman yet." I said knowing that my mom wanted me to settle down and give her some grandchildren.

"What about Videl? You seem to be very close to her."

I blushed at the thought of my mother trying to set me up with my classmate.

"Mom, we are just friends. Besides I don't think you would like having Hercule as an in-law." I shuddered at that last statement. As much as I liked his daughter I hated him. Being such a fake. Taking other people's glory was unacceptable. If I didn't want the attention from the reporters I would correct the worlds view on the Cell Games.

I started staring at the floor, my thoughts turning back to that dark day. The day I defeated Cell but lost my father, all because of my arrogance. I had accepted the fact my father didn't want to come back but it didn't make the feelings I had go away. For six months after that day I had the same nightmare every night.

Chi chi finally noticed my mood had changed and shifted slightly to get a better look at my eyes. She knew what I was thinking about but knew nothing that she would say would change my feelings about the event.

(End Flashback)

Shaking my head free of the painful memories. I walked toward Bulma. I looked over her shoulder and saw that she was holding a picture of the gang at master Roshi's house just before Radditz showed up. We looked so carefree. Little did we know at that time that our lives would take a drastic turn. A turn so profound that it would change the way that I grew up from that of a scholar to that of a learned fighter.

"It's hard to believe we were ever that carefree." I said softly not wanting to frighten Bulma too badly.

She didn't turn her head to face me but kept her gaze focused on the picture in her hands as she responded. "Ever since that weekend we haven't had any peace until the past few years. I had almost forgotten what peace felt like." She finally looked at me through tearstained eyes and continued, "your life has been one fight after another. You never got to enjoy your childhood. You were forced to grow up faster than anyone could be expected to. Even taking a life at the age of eleven, I don't think that anyone should have to do that."

I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You and I both know that had I not taken that life, many more would have lost theirs. I did what I had to do. The only regret that I have about the entire thing is the price I had to pay before I took that life." I said looking right at my dad's figure in the picture. "But that is in the past I have had to live with that choice and have moved on."

"It still amazes me how much you have grown over the past eight years, and not just physically either. You have matured into a very bright young man. Having to loose your parents at such a young age is hard on a person. Keep that in mind when dealing with Goten."

"I will." I paused to think on the statement before speaking again, "I will"

I left Bulma still reminiscing on the sofa as I went back to the gravity chamber. Closing the door I made sure that the door was locked out to anyone but Bulma and myself. I had been here many times and I had setup a special access code that not even Vegeta could override without destroying the gravity chamber.

I walked over to the controls and typed in a few commands. A few seconds later a compartment opened and I rearranged a few of the connections and added a devise that I had made in my spare time. After finishing the connections I closed the compartment and activated the generators. Setting the gravity to 3000 times earth's gravity, which was 1000 times more than what the chamber could do without the modifications, I started working on my martial art's forms. Slowly moving into a more intense workout until I was moving so fast that I had to slow down just to be able to breath.

Using a modified form of the multiform technique I split myself in two. The other copy of myself looked exactly as I did. It had the same power level and potential. We bowed to each other and started a light sparing session. It may have started out as a light session but before long both of us were in super Sayajin 2 going at it like our lives depended on it at 5000 times earth's gravity. The gravity chamber was shaking and was barely staying together. The sound of explosive sonic booms and metal stressing were all that could be heard inside the chamber. I decided that I had had enough for today and recombined with my copy. Feeling not only my own power increase but that of my copies increase flow through me as well I shut down the gravity generator and reset the connections to their original state.

I walked out of the gravity chamber to be greeted by Goten and Vegeta. Vegeta motioned for me to follow him and Goten. And follow him I did right back into the gravity chamber. After shutting the door he turned to us and gave me a knowing look.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"We are both going to New Vegeta." I answered.

"Good. This will make it easier on me, this way I only have to perform this once." He said with a grin.

He closed the distance between Goten and myself. Placing one hand on my chest above my heart and the other on the same spot on Goten's he began mouthing words that I couldn't quite make out, as he closed his eyes. His hands started to glow an odd shade of blue as a searing pain shot through the skin beneath Vegeta's hand. I could feel the pain forming a pattern on my skin. I looked over at Goten and could tell that the same thing was happening to him. Vegeta stopped and removed his hands and smiled at us. I removed the shirt that I had put on and looked at the new mark on my skin. It was similar to Vegeta's in that the royal seal was there but in addition to that Shenron's likeness was circling it almost like it was guarding the royal emblem.

"Any Sayajin who sees that mark will recognize you as royalty. Try not to screw up too badly." He said turning to leave smugly.

I looked down at the smiling face of my brother and returned his smile. Finally after two years we were going to be together as a family away from the painful memories. I walked out into the afternoon air. The sun was starting to set in the distance and day was surrendering reluctantly to night's grasp. I knew that my life was going to be different from now on. I flew off at a leisurely pace to just enjoy the cool night air, like I had done so many years ago, before getting ready to leave the only home I had ever known.

**i hope yall liked itplease review. i know i got a little wierd with the humiliation of Hercule but hey i thought it was cool. till next time.**


	8. Family Reunion

**hi all sorry it took me so long to update but with internet problems, work, and the fact that i rewrote this and the next chapter you can atleast know that i was trying. Thanks for the reviews and im not gonna start putting review quotas on my chapters but blz review anyway. Enjoy!**

**Family Reunion**

If anyone ever said being royalty was boring, I hereby beg to differ. I've been on New Vegeta for a little over a day and so much has happened I don't know where to start. I should probably start at the beginning. The blood pack, my brother and I landed on the planet with no problems. Apparently the group that was on Namek had informed the ruling Sayajins of our coming for at the docks were more than twenty Sayajins dressed in their dress armor. They ranged in ages from mid-twenties to older than sixty years of age. Although all of them were strong compared to those I had encountered in the past they were nothing compared to my brother and me.

There were two thought that stood out above the rest. A man that looked eerily similar to Vegeta and a young woman who was about my age who looked to be his daughter because her energy signal was very similar to his. She came up to about my shoulders. Her jet-black hair was cut short and spiked in every direction that seemed to fit her somehow. She radiated arrogance. The way she held herself screamed that she was royalty.

The man beside her was taller than she was although not by much. His hair stood in spikes going behind him. It looked like he was constantly moving forward at a rapid pace even though he was standing still. He was well built and quite powerful compared to the others around him. He wore Sayajin battle armor with a few minor alterations. On his left breastplate was the royal seal. He also had a red cape attached to his shoulder pads. Proud face and strong features screamed that he was a relative of Vegeta in some way.

Every Sayajin bowed except for the Vegeta look alike and the girl beside him. As I came closer I could make out a look of pure distain centered on my brother and I from the man. The woman was unreadable. I couldn't figure out why this man bore me ill will but I was bound to find out.

"So this is what my nephew sends to take his place on the throne of the Sayajin race? Pathetic." He said with malice dripping from his voice.

"Pathetic in what way?" I asked calmly.

"Pathetic in that my daughter could beat you and that my coward of a nephew isn't here to challenge me for the throne himself."

"And who are you?"

"I am Verta. King Vegeta's brother. I'm the uncle of the Vegeta you know and king of the Sayajin people in my brother's absence. I know who you are Gohan." He turned to look at Goten before continuing. "And I know who you are Goten. Come we have much to discuss." He said turning to walk away before being joined by his daughter and the rest of the older Sayajins there.

I turned to Goten and shrugged he returned the gesture before we fell in step with the procession heading towards the palace.

"Goten lets not let them know about our true power right now ok?"

"Ok"

All was silent from the group as we walked to the palace. Everyone on our way took one look at the procession and bowed before looking at my brother and I strangely. I guess we did look out of place. I was still wearing my Gi of orange and navy blue, while Goten was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I made a mental note to make sure to change into Sayajin armor before I went out in public on Vegeta again.

It didn't take long to get to the palace although it seemed like it took longer because of the looks my brother and I were getting not only from the common people that we passed, but also the nobles we were traveling with. Once inside the palace I started to loose patience with our hosts. As soon as we entered the throne room those thoughts turned into shock as we were suddenly surrounded by at least a dozen guards that were as strong as Frieza fully powered, and they weren't even super Sayajins yet. If they had the capability to go super Sayajin that is. My shock did not go unnoticed though as I heard Verta start laughing.

"So your father taught you how to sense power levels without a scouter? Interesting. So what do you think **BOY**? Frightened that they are powerful enough to defeat that pathetic lizard? Or are you scared of the fact that I am more powerful than they are?" he said with an evil smirk plastered on his face the entire time.

"Yes, my father did teach me how to sense power levels without a scouters however I'm not scared of anything in this room. I was merely shocked that other Sayajins had gained that much power. Though I should have expected it since you have been training for over eleven years."

"Oh, so you have been filled in on some of the history then?" he said finally sitting on the throne.

"Not much but I do know that shortly after Frieza was killed the Sayajin race returned. But that is not the issue here. I know you have a claim to the throne same as I do, but as the heir of the current reigning family I ask you to relinquish the throne to me."

"**HA HA HA**. You expect me to hand over the throne just because you ask me to? What kind of Sayajin are you?"

"I thought I could do this without embarrassing you but it appears I was wrong. I hereby challenge you for the throne of the Sayajin people."

Verta jumped out of his chair and tore off his armor revealing a tattoo similar to mine except where Shenron was on my tattoo there was an overly muscled ape like creature. I felt an urge to remove my shirt as well but had no idea as to why. With one fluid motion my shirt was off and our tattoo's started glowing. Mine a deep emerald green while his glowed a deep crimson color. Though we were standing across the room from each other it felt like I was standing right in front of him.

Without warning a red ape appeared to crawl out of his tattoo and grew to over ten feet tall inside of the chambers. I felt a sudden tugging at the skin above my tattoo and fed power into that area as I saw and felt a miniature version of Shenron slither out of my tattoo and also grow in size to match proportions with the ape. For a moment I stood shocked at what had just happened. The guardian of my royal seal had just come out of my body and was made flesh before my eyes.

The two guardians glared at each other for a few moments trying to size the other up. The Oozaru made the first move firing a beam of energy from its mouth at Shenron. Shenron caught the beam squarely in the chest and was knocked back before he used his momentum to whip his tail around and knock the Oozaru flying across the chambers. At the moment the beam hit Shenron I felt a slight pressure on my chest. The Oozaru landed hard and caused the entire palace to shake as it hit the floor. It slowly got to its feet only to have Shenron bite into its arm. Two screams echoed through the throne room one from the Oozaru the other from Verta as he held the matching arm as his guardian's wounded arm.

"Enough of this" Verta's daughter said as both of the guardians squared off again.

The Oozaru shrunk in size and crawled back into Verta's chest as Shenron began to shrink in size and crawled back into mine. For a while it was silent as all those present were still stunned at what they had just seen. I too was a little shocked by the occurrence but at the same time it seemed almost natural. I'd have to ask Vegeta about it the next time I saw him.

"Let's settle this in a tournament then. But since I have an heir you must beat both of us to get the throne." Verta said between gasps of breath still cradling his arm even though there was no physical damage.

"I agree when shall this tournament begin?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Verta's daughter said again before her father could say anything.

I nodded and left the room. I had a lot to think about. I found a quiet room and teleported to earth. I had to talk to Vegeta NOW.

"**VEGETA!**" I yelled from outside Capsule Corp.

Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber with a towel over his shoulder like it was no big deal that I was back or pissed. He simply nodded at me and went back into the gravity chamber. I quickly followed and slammed the door shut.

"When the hell were you going to tell me all of the features of this tattoo?"

"What the hell are you talking about brat?"

"You mean you don't know that there is a way to get the guardian of the royal crest on the tattoo to come out of your body?"

Vegeta's jaw hit the floor in shock. Evidently he didn't know. I spent the next hour talking with him in length about what the tattoo had done and theorizing as to what else the tattoo might be able to do. I also explained the current situation to Vegeta. An expression I had never seen before washed over Vegeta's face at that moment. It was a combination of fear, anger, joy, and a sadistic smile. It somehow fit Vegeta.

"You will come get me for tomorrow's tournament won't you?" he asked like a child begging for a piece of candy.

"Yes, you, Bulma, and Trunks will be there. Until tomorrow afternoon then." I disappeared before Vegeta could say anything in return. I was now standing in the room I had left. I needed a spar but I knew that Vegeta wouldn't provide me with an acceptable spar because he was too worked up about watching me fight his uncle and niece. So I found Goten and Bardock and transported them to one of the many worlds I had visited and we started a 2-on-1 sparing match. It was a nice warm up match for me but for both of them it was a full-blown work out. After only an hour they both were lying on the ground gasping for air exhausted. I picked them both up and transported us directly to the regeneration tank room. After the techs got over the shock of having someone appear out of nowhere they put Goten and Bardock into the tanks while I sat in the corner meditating.

Images of the "guardian fight" flooded my memory as I tried to figure out how it had happened. The only theory that I could come up with was that it was some sort of Sayajin royal challenge. Designed to test the worthiness of a challenger to the throne.

I was shaken from my thoughts as Goten shook me out of my meditation. I had been so deep in meditation that I hadn't noticed that they had finished their time in the tanks. We left and went our separate ways. Sleep found me quickly as I laid down that night.

The morning made its presence known by the way of a lone sunbeam that flowed over my eyes through the curtains. I hadn't notice the room much last night but now that I had the time I was impressed. It was a very spacious room with lavish furnishings. A king sized poster bed made out of a type of hard wood I didn't recognize right off with sheets made out of a material far softer and smoother than silk. The carpets were plush and looked, as though they had never been walked on.

My musing was cut short by a knock at the door before a short female slowly entered the room bowing once she cleared the door. She was clearly shaken for she was trembling visible to me even across the room.

"Pardon me milord, but I was sent to summon you to morning meal." She said in a voice that cracked from fear.

"Why are you so scared?" I said still laying in bed.

She stayed silent for a moment before I moved from the bed to stand beside her. Grasping her arm gently I raised her to an upright position so that I could look at her. As soon as she was upright she avoided looking at me. In the little that I could see of her face I saw pure and unparalleled fear.

"What is it that you heard that has you so afraid of me?" I said in a concerned voice.

"You beat your own brother and your own grandfather within an inch of their lives, then you wait in the regeneration room so that you can do it again," she mumbled. As soon as she finished saying this she tensed as though she was expecting a blow to come.

"Is that what you think happened? Heh, I was waiting for them to heal so I could make sure they were ok. Did you check the logs in the regeneration room?"

"I didn't have to one of the Technicians in the Regeneration room is a friend of mine. Your grandfather and brother were brought in shortly after the three of you left. They were barely alive." She said finally looking not only at me but also into my eyes. Her gaze was so intense with hate that I could feel it burrowing into me.

I was gone before she could register that I was gone. The door to the regeneration room shredded as I went straight through it. Sure enough in two of the many tanks were my brother and grandfather in serious condition. The guards in the room dropped into defensive stances. When they saw me they became very nervous. I was on the border of loosing control of my anger. Had I not been so well trained the entire building would have been demolished along with every resident destroyed.

"When… were… they… brought… in?" my voice was dark and showed that I was on the edge of a bout of anger induced insanity.

"Late last night. Shortly after they left with you. Do you know what happened to them?" one of the technicians asked his voice dripping with fear.

I quickly ran through some calming techniques that Piccolo had taught me. My mind clear again I responded, "No I don't after we left here we said our goodbyes. It wasn't until a maid came to bid me to morning meal that I finally found out." I said moving towards the tank that held the form of my brother. A thought suddenly came to me.

"Heal them to the point that he can eat something then release them I have something that will heal them almost instantly." With that I left the stunned and shocked technicians and guards and teleported directly to Korin's tower.

"Korin!" I shouted with urgency.

Seconds later Korin appeared holding a small pouch filled with sensu beans. He handed me the bag quickly and nodded. I nodded my thanks before I teleported back to back to the regeneration room. When I got back armed guards all of which were hell bent on keeping me from touching my family had surrounded the tanks that my brother and grandfather were in.

I knew that I didn't want to try to get through them so I backed down, and left the room under escort. By now it was about midday. I alerted my escort that I needed to retrieve some spectators for the match in a few hours, but they said that I had to take them with me. I agreed as long as they didn't start anything, and they agreed. After teleporting to capsule corp. and picking up Vegeta and family, and the whole "my prince" thing, we returned to the palace.

The guards left us at Vegeta's orders and I brought him and his family up to speed on the events that had taken place only this morning. They knew that I hadn't been the cause of my family's injuries, but until we could prove it I wouldn't be able to see them without having to go through the guards.

The tournament was less than an hour away but all I could think about was Goten and Bardock. I became very angry. 'Someone is going to pay for this' I thought. The rest of the time before the tournament I spent meditating trying to regain control over my anger. Little did I know that my exercises would be futile once the tournament started

**i should have the next chapter out soon but i cant make any promisses other than the promise not to drop this story. l8r all**


	9. The Tournament Begins

**yes i still live and im still writing. enjoy this latest chapter and i hope Y'all enjoy**

**The Tournament Begins**

The tournament started like all tournaments did, with an announcer trying to get the crowd worked up. However this one was different because the announcer was taking too long and got blasted by five different people before getting on with the actual tournament.

The woman that had stood next to Verta, whom I had learned was called Salina, was already in the ring dressed in Sayajin combat armor and black spandex body suit. She was starting to get impatient with the announcer as well but fortunately for the announcer he had gotten to the part when he introduces the competitors.

The guards that had been with me since the regeneration room incident had given me some space and were now waiting for the fight to start from the stands. Vegeta and his family were being treated like the royalty that they were by the locals.

As I entered the arena the crowd erupted in commotion. Some were cheering me to win; others were calling for my death. I never took my eyes off of my opponent. I knew that she would be powerful by Sayajin standards if her guards were as powerful as Frieza. Our eyes locked and for a moment electricity could be seen sparking between us. The announcer luckily had noticed this and decided to vacate the arena. We didn't wait for the starting bell although it sounded shortly after the hundredth blow was landed. She was quite strong. I judge her to be about the android's strength at full power. I stayed at her level not letting her land a blow against me. Energy blasts flew just as fast as punches and kicks in the match. I had to admit she wasn't a slouch when it came to her fighting technique but I have had enough of toying with her. I started to increase the power of my attacks to the point where she could no longer keep up and started to get pummeled.

I charged at her to finish the match when I received a very interesting shock. Her hair and eyes had changed color, and she had a golden flaming aura circling around her.

"I know that you know what this is. Now feel the power of a true super Sayajin!" Salina said charging at me.

A swift blow across my face turned my head to face away from her before a punch in the gut bent me over. She then tried for a double fisted slam to the back but to her surprise met only air. She looked around to try and find me but failed to think third-dimensionally. She didn't notice me floating directly above her charging my father's trademark technique until it was too late. I shoved my hands towards her just as she realized I was above her. She caught the blast squarely in the chest before she could mount some kind of defense. A violent explosion racked the stadium as some of the walls started cracking from the stresses of the explosion. As the dust cloud started to settle I knew that she was still able to fight. I may have caught her by surprise but she still had enough power to survive the blast.

Evidently she wasn't the patient type because she burst out of the dust cloud, minus her Sayajin armor but still fully clothed in her body suit. She was breathing heavily, a look of determination was on her face. She charged at me with her fist drawn back, throwing a supersonic punch into my face which I didn't block. Her hand hit my face like it was a brick wall. I smiled slightly before doubling her over with a punch to the stomach. She fell to the ground holding her stomach trying to get air back into her lungs.

I waited patiently for her to regain herself before I made my next move. Finally regaining control over her ability to breathe Salina squared off with me again. She wasn't going to make the same mistake of underestimating me again. She studied me for a moment before sending a flurry of punches my direction. I blocked and parried each of the blows easily before starting an offensive of my own. Punches and energy blasts rained down on her from all angles as I moved too fast to be seen by her. She was reduced to a mobile punching bag in mere moments. I had had enough of this fight in knocked her out cold and out of the ring.

I was immersed in awed silence. The crowd, minus Vegeta and family, all sat there with their mouths open in shock. There was the first super Sayajin they had seen in years and I had defeated her without powering up fully let alone being a super Sayajin myself. I turned to look at Verta as he sat on his throne. A worried look crossed his face for a second before his usual staunch mask replaced it. He slowly lifted into the air and floated down to the arena before removing the cape attached to his armor. He powered up to super Sayajin before settling into a fighting stance.

"I've been looking forward to fighting you since I saw you on Namek, the time when you let loose on Frieza. That took some guts kid even for a Sayajin." Verta said smiling at my facial expression.

I was in utter shock. He had been there for the fight with Frieza. 'What else does he know about me?' I thought.

Being about as patient as his daughter, Verta attacked me. He hammered punch after punch into my body. Pausing every now and then to deliver a kick or an energy blast. The ferocity of his assault shocked me but I soon regained myself. I caught one of his punches, which brought his onslaught to an abrupt and immediate halt.

"So you're the one that wished the Sayajin race back to life. Interesting."

"Yes I am." He said with pride. "I cannot rule over a dead race, now can I?"

We started fighting again. I matched him blow for blow while I tried to glean some information from him.

"So you were on Namek before it was destroyed? How much of the fight did you see?" I said while countering blows meant to knock me out.

"I saw enough to know that the level of Super Sayajin was attainable." He said trying in vain to hit me.

He stopped suddenly and just looked at me with what had to be the Vegeta families smirk on his face. "And since then I have discovered that it can be surpassed." With a violent yell he powered up shooting his power beyond that of my current power by a large margin. I could feel him making the transformation. However he made one mistake. Like Vegeta, Trunks and my father he didn't properly attain the next level of super Sayajin. He increased his power but not his speed.

I smirked at this new revelation as he stopped powering up and his muscles stopped growing. I waited for him to make the first move then I would show him what a true super Sayajin can do. He took pride in his accomplishment as the entire stadium was reduced to silence. Not only were there now super Sayajins but there was a level beyond a super Sayajin.

"So kid, scared yet?" he asked cockily.

I just shook my head in shame he didn't know the true power of that level and probably never would. Each level must be achieved through desire, need, and must be preceded by a severe loss. He only had one maybe two of the three.

"It's pitiful that you think that is a true level beyond super Sayajin." I said my voice steady, almost sounding like a parent correcting a child after doing only half a job.

"This coming from the boy who has yet to attain super Sayajin."

He charged at me and laid me flat with a series of punches and kicks. He stood over my body as I lay on the ground letting him think I was hurt or even out for the count till he gave me an opportunity. It didn't take long for him to let down his guard and I took the moment. I powered up to just under super Sayajin and uppercut him laying him out flat on the ground.

He got up quickly and looked at me shocked. I no longer had the black hair and black eyes that I started this match with. My golden aura accented my bright gold hair and teal eyes. But I didn't stop at level one. I kept going letting the power I had earned over the years flow through me. As I did the memories of the battles that brought me this power came with it. The first battle with Vegeta, the battles with the Ginu force, Frieza, Cell, and Brolly all flashed in my mind. I let loose the bonds I had set on level 2 and would show Verta what a true super Sayajin 2 could do. My muscles doubled in size but so did my frame. Power radiated off of me like water over a waterfall.

Verta was visibly shaken at the revelation that not only could I go super Sayajin but also go level 2 and was still more powerful than he was. He then looked at me with distain at the ease of which I went level 2. For him it was a struggle to achieve but for me it was as effortless as breathing. Although there was strain to maintain it achieving it was simple.

He started things off with a flurry of punches no my midsection only to find it akin to pounding into a solid steel wall. I grabbed his shoulders and head butted him before dropkicking him across the arena. He peeled himself out of the arena wall and flew at me in a rage.

"I knew I infected the wrong Sayajin," he said under his breath just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked countering blow after blow and connecting a few of my own.

"Oh please. A mysterious heart virus comes out of nowhere and only strikes your father. Come on I thought you were smarter then that. Please tell me that you put 2 and 2 together and know that I was the one who sent Nappa and Radditz after you?" there was nothing but shocked silence from me as he continued, "too bad it appears I've given you more credit than was due, oh well."

I was in shock. 'He created that virus and infected Goku and in turn Chichi. This man was responsible for tearing apart my family and killing my mother.' I saw red once again. The feeling from two years ago came forward I let loose a blood curdling yell that had Vegeta cringing in his seat. My power skyrocketed at such a rate that Verta was knocked back. Changes took place once more and these I had no control over. My hair once again grew to reach the back of my knees, only it wasn't the gold color of super Sayajin. It was BLOOD RED. My size increased once again as my muscles doubled again and my frame grew to accommodate the additional mass. My eyes were pools of hellfire; shadows and flames danced in concert with one another. Slight horns presented themselves on my temples but didn't break the skin.

My outfit changed from the training gi that I had been wearing to the same black vest and pants that I had changed into two years ago. Flames replaced the usual energy aura around me, as I looked more demonic than Sayajin.

The power of this form surpassed all of my others combined. Nothing in the universe could touch me and they wouldn't want to. The rage I felt was controlled by only one thing, the need for revenge. The target… VERTA!

In less than a microsecond I was across the arena letting loose into Verta's body. Punches hard enough to shatter planets into his kidneys, kicks fast enough to not reflect any light, and ki blasts with enough energy to cancel out a black hole fell on him like raindrops in a heavy downpour. Gashes and bruises littered his body as I pounded him into a quivering mass of flesh.

With one final blow I knocked Verta straight into the sky. Cupping my hands at my side I started gathering energy. But this was not to be my father's trademark attack it was one completely unlike any that had been unleashed before. I finished gathering energy and thrust my hands forward. "DEMONIC REVENGE" the words came from my mouth in multiple voices, most deep and ominous and others just filled with rage including my natural voice.

The only evidence of anything leaving my hands were the distortions in the air as the beam flew towards its intended target. As the beam hit Verta an ungodly scream rose from his body. Instead of exploding like most of the attacks I produce this one entered his body and started eating him from the inside. When there was nothing left but his skin and his mind his body exploded raining gore on all those below. I could feel Verta's soul not only being destroyed, but also almost completely erased from existence.

The silence that surrounded me in the arena was so thick it was tangible. I looked at the crowd gathered in the arena and saw the same expression on their faces… fear. They had just seen their own king become a more powerful super Sayajin moments before I had reduced him to nothing but a memory. One face stood out in the crowd. Bulma's. Her face showed utter amazement and pity. She was amazed that the sweet young boy that she had known had turned into the monster before her. I couldn't stand to look at her, or to be looked at by her so I took off and unreal speeds. I didn't stop when I hit the atmosphere. I was moving fast enough that I was back on earth in seconds. I landed in a secluded spot in the middle of nowhere and finally powered down. Despite the events that happened in the last hour and a half I went into a deep meditative trance.

Thoughts were gone from my mind as I thought of nothing but the peace around me. The rage I had felt moments ago gone. 'That was it! Rage was the key to that form." I thought as I looked over the memories of the times I had used those forms, though not by choice. A sense of closure came upon me as I realized that I had avenged my mother's death and killed the man who had caused me pain. Stretching out my senses I saw all around me. Everything pulsed with life as I watched the intricate dance of nature's energy. Finally after more than two years I was at peace with myself.

**sorry for the long time between updates but between work, school, and one hell of a writers block, coupled with no motivation it has been really hard to write but know that i am trying and have 2 or so more chapters thought out its just getting from where im at to where i want to be that is the problem. i already have the pairing thought out and that is the hardest part to do right now but i will finish this story even if it kills me. untill then review plz your reviews give me drive to push through the writers block. **


End file.
